Ensemble
by miss-sakurako
Summary: Sasuke, revenu à konoha, apprend la mort de Naruto... Mais voilà que quelques années plus tard, il retrouve le jeune homme, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  Chapitre 10 en ligne.
1. Prologue

**_Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/ooc/UA_**

**_Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu_**

**_Disclaimer : Et non, Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à l'illuste Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Bon, ben, ce prologue est soft mais ce sera pas toujours le cas pour la suite, alors pour les homophobes, s'il vous plait, passez votre chemin._**

**_Cette fic est OOC. C'est un ensemble de pov de différents personages et j'ai écrit selon ce que je percevais du caractère de chaque personnage et évidement, on ne perçoit pas tous les choses de la même façon. J'espère quand même que cette fiction vous plaira._**

**_Bon lecture._**

Pov de Sasuke

Je me sens calme, serein. Je lui avais promis de revenir et n'avais pas mentit, me tenant à présent devant les portes de Konoha après trois ans d'absence.

J'avais tué Madara, Orochimaru et...Itachi. Le souvenir de mon frère me peine encore mais je ne peux plus douter...Il m'attend.

Je pénètre dans le village et me retrouve vite encerclé par des ANBU. Je me demande s'il savent que je peux tous les tuer sans bouger le petit doigt. Mais bon, je ne suis pas rentré pour décimer le village...Quoi que... Non ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour lui et pour retrouver l'autre traître se trouvant encore à konoha. La question reste « Qui est-ce? »

Je me retourne vers un des ANBU au chakra familier, sourire aux lèvres.

« Shikamaru ? J'aimerais voir Tsunade-sama. »

« Pfff...Galère... »

Il me répond d'un air ennuyé mais l'éclat dans ses yeux me dit qu'il est content de me revoir. Franchement, il n'a pas changé ! Enfin, le Nara m'emmène donc...suivi de tous les autres ! Ils croient peut-être que je suis revenu pour repartir. Il faudrait être stupide pour ça ! Attends... Ils pensent que je le suis ? Calme-toi Sasuke ! Zen ! Tu ne vas bas briser l'image légendaire des Uchiha juste pour... Oh, Neji est vachement bien foutu dis donc...Enfin, moins que lui mais en même temps ce serait dur d'être plus beau que mon blond.

Sur le chemin menant au bureau de l'hokage, j'observe le décor. Cela me rend un peu nostalgique et heureux. Je vais enfin pouvoir me poser quelque part. Le seul truc qui me dérange, c'est l'attitude des villageois; je m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se jettent dans mes bras mais là... C'est quoi ces regards ? De la tristesse ? Et puis, cette attitude rigide me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai l'impression que le village est mort. Ils attendent une attaque ou quoi ?

On est arrivée dans une salle... D'interrogatoire? Ils se foutent de ma tuuut ou quoi ? J'ai demandé à voir Tsunade moi ! Zen Sasuke ! T'énerves pas !

Tiens, voilà Tsunade ! Elle va m'entendre. Je vais hurler ! Enfin, j'aimerais bien en placer une... Les seuls mots qu'on me laissent dire se résument à « Oui...Non...Je crois » J'en ai marre... Ah ! Tsunade se tait !

« Dis, c'est pas que ça me dérange de te répondre mais... Pour résumer, oui, j'ai tué Itachi, Madara et Orochimaru. Non, je n'ai pas rencontré de Nukenin qui devraient susciter fortement votre attention et encore une fois, non, je suis pas revenu pour tuer tout le monde... Et maintenant que j'ai réussi à en placer une, pourrais-je voir Naruto ? »

Ah! Ça fait du bien de vider son sac. Mais...C'est quoi ce froid dans la pièce ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant, je me tient correctement et je n'ai menacé personne.

Tsunade ne répond pas à ma question et me fait enfermé. Provisoirement, a-telle précisé.

* * *

Cela fait un mois que je suis dans cette...prison. Il faut dire que pour un ex-nukenin, c'est plutôt bien? Je n'ai pas été maltraité mais, je n'ai pas vu Naruto une seule fois. Et pourtant, je l'ai demandé, mais rien... A chaque fois, je reçois un regard soit triste soit hostile et pire, je n'ai pas ressentit son chakras une seule fois.

Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! T'es où ? ( Zen Sasuke ! )

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me répète autant de fois le mot _zen_ et que je me force pour paraître impassible.

Tsunade vient d'arriver pour sa visite quotidienne. Ses yeux, se posant sur moi, pétillent. Elle a apparemment une grande nouvelle. Sakura et Kakashi sont également là.

« Sasuke, j'ai longuement discuté avec le conseil. Enfin...Ils sont d'accords pour te redonner le titre de ninja de Konoha. Nous pensons tous, et surtout eux, que ce...serait bien...d'avoir encore un Uchiha...pour votre lignée...ta descendance quoi ! »

Oh... Tsunade... Ses joues sont rouges...Elle doit être malade...Mais...J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas le rapport entre moi et ma descendance. Quoi que... Non ! J'y crois pas ! Faut que je mette les choses au clair, là !

« Heu...Hokage-sama...Je...Je suis pas... »

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer tandis que je lui dis, très vite :

« Je suis gay. »

Hahaha ! La tête qu'elle tire ! Elle vaut tout l'or du mond. Enfin, ça prouve que mon blond préféré ne lui a rien dit de notre relation. En parlant de lui, je regarde Tsunade, droit dans les yeux.

« Tsunade-sama. Si vous me réhabilitez, j'aimerais des réponses. Où est Naruto ? »

Ma voix est ferme, mon visage, impassible et pourtant, je suis extrêmement inquiet. Mon vis à vis ne bouge pas, tout comme Sakura et Kakashi, comme pétrifiés.

« Sasuke...Naruto est...Il est...Mort » finit par me répondre l'hokage.

Mon cœur se brise.

« C'est impossible...Pas lui...Comment ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Le ton de Tsunade est intransigeant. Elle me fait ensuite quitter la maison et emmener au quartier Uchiha par des ANBU.

Arrivé dans ma demeure, je m'effondre. Levant les yeux au ciel, m'apercevant qu'il ne pleut pas, je me demande pourquoi mes joues sont humides et mon t-shirt, trempé. Un Uchiha ne doit jamais pleurer. Mais là...J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'est écroulés à l'instant où j'ai appris la mort de mon blond. Suis-je né pour voir mourir les personnes que j'aime ?

Je sais que j'ai promis à Tsunade de me tenir tranquille et de rester chez moi mais la peine est trop forte. Je sors et, sautant de toits en toits, je me retrouve devant l'appartement de Naruto. J'y pénètre facilement.

Tsunade n'a vidé aucune pièce, à croire que mon blond peut revenir à 'importe quel moment. Ma vue se brouille tandis que j'arrive dans sa chambre. Je m'assois sur le sol, laissant couler silencieusement mes larmes. Je serres contre moi son adorable bonnet de nuit, tentant de retrouver un peu de son odeur.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Sasuke, tu ne devrais pas être ici... »

« Kakashi...Sensei ? »

Je me retourne vers lui. Son œil visible laisse apparaître une tristesse immense.

« Quand Naruto est-il...? »

Je n'ose pas prononcé le dernier mot. _Mort_...J'ai peur qu'en prononçant ce mot, la vérité s'impose à moi. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Ce que je désire moi, ce soit que Kakashi sourit et me dise que Naruto va revenir, qu'ils m'ont fait une plaisanterie.

Mon ancien sensei me fixe.

« ...Il y a six mois... »

Je baisse mon regard sur le sol qui me paraît soudainement plus attirant que l'unique œil visible de mon vis à vis, où une larme vient d'apparaître. Les miennes qui s'étaient taries à l'approche de Kakashi, recommencent à s'écouler sur mes joues.

« Comment ? Di...Dites-le moi...Onegai ! »

Je le supplie. Je veux savoir. Kakashi s'accroupit à mes côtés.

« Je pense...que Naruto a voulu suivre ses convictions. »

Je le remercie silencieusement de m'avoir répondu et décide de rester dans ce village que Naruto aimait tellement. Je le jure...Un jour, je découvrirais le secret enveloppant sa mort.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous désirez la suite, **_**_ je publierais tous les mercredi ET/OU les week-end_**

**_ A bientôt !_**

_Naru : Je suis mort ?_

_Sasu : Je... Je vais la tuer ! L'étriper ! L'égorger !_

_Miss-Sakurako : Oh ! Ça va ! On a compris !...Tu parles de qui au fait ?_

_Sasu : TOI ! Tu as fait crever MON BLOND !_

_Naru : ... MOUIN !_

_Sasu : Et tu le fait pleurer en plus !_

_Miss-Sakurako : Désolée... C'est pour l'histoire...Comprenez-moi S.V.P._

_( Après avoir échappé aux lancés de multiples objets...)_

_Miss-Sakurako : Je me ferais pardonner dans quelques chapitres ! Promis !_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/ooc/UA**_

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : Et non, Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Cette fic est OOC. C'est un ensemble de pov de différents personnages et j'ai écrit selon ce que je percevais du caractère de chaque personnage et évidement, on ne perçoit pas tous les choses de la même façon. J'espère quand même que cette fiction vous plaira.**_

_**Attention : ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant ( peut-être ) heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Et non, je répond à votre question silencieuse, ce n'est pas à cause d'un lemon...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_5 ans plus tard..._

POV de Sasuke

Je vais faire un meurtre ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils ont tous dans ce village ! Ils me font tous des cachotteries ! Ouais, bon, je sais bien que si j'utilise mon sharingan, je pourrais soutirais quelques informations mais j'imagine pas les tortures que me fera subir Tsunade ensuite.

Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi personne ne me parle du problème. Parce que oui, il y en a un. Je l'ai bien vu, moi, que depuis mon retour au village, Sakura, Sai ( cet imbécile qui me remplaçai avant et qui remplace mon défunt blond à présent ), et Kakashi partent une fois par mois en mission. Mission à laquelle je suis toujours évincé. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas... Je suis pourtant l'un des plus forts de Konoha... Ça m'énerve ! De plus, malgré les années qui passent, les circonstances de la mort de Naruto me sont toujours inconnues.

Bon, résultat, je suis seul, devant la porte du bureau de l'hokage et je m'efforce de refouler ma colère. Je me lance et frappe à la porte. La voix de Tsunade me parvint, de derrière la cloison, m'invitant à entrer. Ce que je fais.

« Hokage-sama. »

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour toi Sasuke ? »

Ce que j'aime, chez Tsunade, c'est qu'elle va droit au but. Elle n'est pas particulièrement chaleureuse avec moi, contrairement aux membres du conseil qui me lèchent presque les bottes. En fait, l'hokage se permet même parfois des regards froids et distants envers moi, cependant, j'ignore la raison de ces-derniers.

Je lui répond, de ma voix froide et dénuée d'émotion, habituelle donc.

« Pourquoi dois-je toujours resté lorsque les autres partent pour leur mission mensuel ? Même Neji, Hinata, Lee et compagnie partent trois,quatre jours chaque mois ! Et à chaque fois, ils reviennent avec une mine affreuse. Pourquoi, moi, dois-je resté ici et faire du surplace ? »

C'est d'un ton sec et froid qu'elle me répond.

« Le but de cette mission ne te regarde pas et puis, je doute fortement de tes aptitudes à réussir cette putain de mission. »

Je suis à la fois perplexe et enragé. Perplexe de la façon dont elle m'a répondu et enragé du fait qu'elle doute de ma puissance. Quand j'ai dit qu'elle se permettait une attitude froide à mon égard, j'aurais plutôt du dire qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Et pourtant, moi, Tsunade, je l'aime bien. Elle est droite et dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. Mais ça, je ne peux laisser passer.

« COMMENT CA JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ FORT ? JE SUIS L'UN DES PLUT FORT DE CE _BIIIP_ DE VILLAGE ET ON ME GARDE ENFERME COMME...COMME..UNE PUCELLE ! »

Oups ! Mon image froide et impassible vient de se briser en un instant. A présent, c'est avec un air désolé qu'elle me regarde.

« Bon...Si tu insistes tant...et que tu ne supportes pas d'être considéré comme...une pucelle ?...Je vais confier une mission de type A à l'équipe 7. »

« En quoi consiste-t-elle ? »

« En quelques mots ? Me ramener Kabuto...Mort ou vif...Les détails te seront transmis pas Kakashi. Compris ? »

« Hnn. »

Si je m'attendais à ça. Ces cinq dernières années m'avaient fait oublié que ce salaud courrait toujours.

POV de Sakura.

Je n'en peux plus. On revient juste de notre mission mensuel, comme toutes les autres équipes, et voilà qu'à cause de Sasuke, on en a une nouvelle. Et de type A en plus ! Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange...Je vois bien que Sasuke se sent rejeté de ne pas participer à ces missions mais c'est pour son bien.

Là, je suis crevée, et je me sens mal d'avoir échouée, une fois de plus.

Sasuke arrive. Son regard est froid, comme à son habitude. Mais certaines mimiques me disent que cette mission ne lui plaît pas. Il se mord les lèvres...comme apeuré.

Je souris tristement. Je me sens honteuse. Je sais bien que Sasuke n'y est pour rien mais...Il m'arrive de penser que s'il n'avait jamais exister, Naruto serait toujours à mes côtés. Comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je mérite des claques...

POV de Sasuke.

Kakashi, Sakura et Sai sot déjà là. Ils tirent une de ces têtes. Mais j'ai l'habitude de les voir ainsi. Depuis mon retour, il y a cinq ans, chaque équipe de ma génération partent une fois par mois pour une mission à laquelle je ne peux participer. Et à leur retour, je peux lire sur leur visage qu'ils reviennent bredouilles. Sincèrement, je rêve de savoir en quoi consiste leur mission mais si je fais cela, ça détruirait mon image « Je me fous du monde entier », en reprenant les mots de Sakura. En parlant d'elle, c'est vraiment drôle. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand on était jeune, elle me rendait sourd avec ses « SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN ! » Maintenant, elle est constamment sur les nerfs et me jette parfois des regards haineux. Comme aujourd'hui. Comme à chaque retour de cette mission.

Kakashi s'approche et m'explique que l'on a retrouvé la trace de Kabuto au pays de la pluie. Notre but est de le ramener mort ou vif. Mais plutôt mort. Ça pourrait être divertissant, finalement.

On est partis. Plus on avance, plus l'angoisse m'envahit, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. On avance assez vite, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Je suis en tête du groupe. Les trois autres restent entre eux et conversent à voix basse. Je n'essaie pas d'écouter. Ça aussi, j'en ai l'habitude. Parfois, Sai vient me voir et me fait des avances très explicites. Et puis, Kakashi vient également me voir de temps en temps, poser une main sur mon épaule dans mes moments de solitude. Mais, Sakura, elle ne vient jamais.

Le temps passe...La disparition de Naruto m'a blessé énormément. Je suis mort, en quelque sorte, il y a cinq ans.

On est arrivés. Je sens le chakra de Kabuto ainsi que celui d'une centaine d'autres personnes. Ils se trouvent dans une grande bâtisse, en pierres grises. La porte, en bois épais, est décorée d'un immense serpent. Bah oui, l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru ne vas pas prendre comme symbole un petit lapin.

Nous pénétrons facilement dans la demeure, pour nous retrouvez encerclés par la centaine de ninjas dont j'avais perçu le chakra. Kabuto n'y est pas et je décide de le chercher, laissant le menu fretin à mes compagnon.

Je sors ma Kusanagi et tranche tout ce qui se trouvent sur mon passage, afin de me diriger vers l'endroit où je ressent le chakras du nukenin. Devant moi, sous mes coups de lames, volent bras, jambes, têtes...Je viens de voir passer un poumon.

Après m'être frayé un passage, suivi de Sakura, j'arrive dans la pièce où se trouve Kabuto.

POV de Sakura.

Sasuke avance, se frayant un passage à coup de lame. Le sang gicle. Les membres humains volent autour de lui. C'est une vraie boucherie. Ce spectacle me soulève le cœur. Sasuke se dirige vers un couloir, je le suis, laissant le reste des ninjas à Kakashi et Sai.

Le couloir est long, sombre et monotone. Plus nous avançons, plus l'air devient lourd. Les murs sont poisseux et je peux apercevoir des traces de sang à certains endroits.

Nous arrivons à une petite porte, elle-même derrière une grille. Sasuke défonce la porte.

« Oh mon dieu... »

devant moi, Kabuto, cet être hideux, torture un homme. Il lance des coups de pieds chargés de chakras dans les côtes du jeune homme. Ces dernières font un bruit sinistre mais leur propriétaire ne bouge pas, ne gémis pas, reste silencieux, enrageant le nukenin.

Kabuto sort une dague et la passe lentement sur le corps de l'homme où plusieurs marques sont déjà visibles. Le sang jaillit de la plaie avant de s'écouler sur le torse de la victime.

Puis, le nukenin se retourne vers nous et se rapproche. Sasuke ne bouge pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. Je sais qu'il peut tuer l'ennemi facilement.

Le nukenin ricane

« Alors ? SA-SU-KE-KUN ! Vous êtes venus le chercher ? »

« ... »

« Ça fait quand même deux ans qu'il est là. »

« ... »

Kabuto montre le jeune homme. Je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh...Alors, vous l'ignorez... »

Il se retourne vers le blessé.

« Désolé mon chou, ils ne sont pas venus pour toi. Tout le monde t'a oublié ! »

Sasuke a sa main sur sa lame, prêt à attaquer.

J'observe le jeune homme au sol. Ses bras, en croix, sont attachés par une lourde chaîne. Je ne l'identifie pas. Sa tête, retombant sur son torse, est masquée par de longs cheveux, ternes, sales et poussiéreux. Il porte un vieux pantalon noir, élimé et tâché de sang par endroits. Son torse, nu, est recouvert d'entailles, de sang séché et frais. Son niveau de chakra est faible, voire imperceptible. L'état dans lequel il se trouve aurait pu faire pitié sur une autre personne mais lui...Il émanait de lui une certaine puissance, bien qu'inutilisable au vu de sa posture. Il était courageux, à sa manière, de ne pas avoir supplier Kabuto de l'achever. Et quand je pensais aux mots du nukenin, _deux ans..._, je me dis que moi, à sa place, je serais morte.

Mon regard dévie sur la pièce où nous nous trouvons. Elle est petite, sombre et plus ou moins propre excepté dans l'un des coins où s'amoncelle une quantité énorme de seringues vides. Je devine que le contenu se trouve dans l'homme au sol.

Soudainement, je sens le corps de Sasuke se tendre et se lancer dans l'attaque. Kabuto, surpris, par difficilement.

Les mouvements de Sasuke sont fluides et précis; Son adversaire est déjà mal en point. Il a de multiples blessures sur le corps. Son visages est couvert de sang et je m'aperçois que l'un de ses orbites est vide. Son nez est cassé et le sang s'écoule abondamment. Sasuke savoure chaque blessure qu'il inflige.

Le nukenin tombe à terre, exténué. Mon ami charge son pied de chakra et broie les bras et jambes de Kabuto, lentement, le tout das un vacarme impossible; Les os craquent, notre cible hurle.

Sasuke tend son épée et tranche ce qu'il reste des bras. Du sang lui éclabousse le visage. Le nukenin hurle toujours.

Il restera en vie jusqu'à la fin.

Je me rappelle alors l'homme attaché au mur. Je m'approche de lui et alors que je m'apprête à le soigner un minimum. Kabuto semble reprendre ses esprits et crie.

« NON ! IL NE FAUT PAS LE SOIGNER ! IL M'APPARTIENT ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS DES TES MAINS IMPURES ! NOOOOOOON ! »

Il hurlait si fort que j'ai retiré ma main, par réflexe; Il a semblé soulagé, comme si le soin de cette personne signifiait l'annihilation de toute vie.

Je quitte le jeune homme, sans l'avoir soigné. La réaction de Kabuto m'a paru excessive mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. J'assiste donc au carnage fait par Sasuke.

Le ninja tient sa Kusanagi fermement. Il la descend lentement vers le corps du nukenin; La lame entaille délicatement son torse, le sang s'écoule abondamment des blessures.

POV de Sasuke

J'ai des envies de meurtres et je compte bien me défouler, lentement, sur Kabuto. Après l'avoir tué ? Et bien, je partirais avec sa tête, tout simplement. Le sort de son prisonnier ne me regarde en aucun cas. Ou, je sais que j'ai un cœur en pierre mais je m'en moque. La lumière qui éclairait ce cœur est morte de toute façon.

A présent, mon désir est de faire souffrir le nukenin. J'ai déjà broyer une partie de ses os, que puis-je encore faire pour me divertir ? Il me reste bien les organes.

Je plante délicatement ma lame dans le ventre de Kabuto et remonte vers son poitrail, découpant par la même occasion son estomac et ses poumons. Je le maintiens en vie de ma main libre grâce à un chakra réparateur, laissant le nukenin à l'agonie. J'enfonce d'un coup sec ma Kusanagi, la faisant ressortir par le dos du souffrant. Je la retire et plonge ma main dans le trou fait par ma lame, j'attrape le cœur et le fait remonter d'un coup sec dans la gorge de Kabuto, bloquant ses cris. Ça y est, c'est finis, il ne lui reste plus que quelques secondes de souffrance à vivre. Je reprend ma lame et tranche la gorge de Kabuto puis, je scelle la tête dans un parchemin.

Je regarde Sakura. Elle me fixe, horrifiée.

« On y va. »

Je quitte la pièce, la laissant seule. Mon ouïe est très développée t je l'entends marmonner.

« On le laisse ici ? »

Je continue d'avancer et devine aux bruits provenant de la pièce qu'elle détache l'homme. Puis, elle arrive en courant.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Hein ? Le prisonnier ? Je ne sais pas...Je l'ai juste détaché. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir l'aider. »

Elle me parle encore sur ce ton froid. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est mieux ça que rien du tout? Bien que je suis mal placé pour dire ça, étant donné que je ne parle pas beaucoup.

J'aperçois Sai et Kakashi devant une pile de cadavres et me dirige vers eux, prêt à repartir. Soudainement, un murmure provenant de la « pièce » parvint à mes côtés.

« Cette...fois...C'est...la fin...Gomen...Sasuke... »

Je m'arrête, me retourne et accoure dans la pièce. Mon cœur bat si vite. Qui est-ce ? Qui est-il pour connaître mon nom ?

Je pénètre dans la pièce. Le jeune homme est là au sol. Son visage est caché par ses longs cheveux ternes, poussiéreux et d'une couleur indescriptible. Je m'approche de lui et prends tendrement son visage entre mes doigts.

Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues et je m'entends hurler.

« SAKURA ! SAUVE-LE ! ONEGAI ! QUE QUELQU'UN L'AIDE !...Onegai ! »

Je hurle toujours, sans pouvoir détaché mon regard de ce yeux bleus, entrouverts qui me regardent.

Je vois ta main se lever douloureusement et essuyer mes joues humides. Tu sembles heureux. Ai-je le droit d'espérer que ce soit parce que je suis là, à tes côtés ? Ton visage est amaigri et pourtant si beau. Je presse mes lèvres contre les tiennes, tendrement, de peur de te faire mal.

Je sens Sakura arriver, je m'écarte doucement de toi.

Sakura arrive en courant et se fige devant l'homme que je tient ans mes bras. Son visage reflète la peur, la tendresse, le soulagement.

La rosette bouge enfin et d'approche. Elle s'écroule à mes côtés et pose un doigt sur le visage su blessé.

« Na...Naru...Naruto... »

Le corps de mon blond est parcouru d'un frisson au contact de Sakura et je sens sa main se resserrer sur la mienne.

Je dépose le corps de Naruto sur le sol, le laissant au soin de la jeune fille et j'aperçois Kakashi et Sai, accourant. La même crainte se lit sur le visage de mon ancien sensei. Le reste de lucidité qu'il me restait part en fumée et la rage m'envahit.

« JE PENSAIS QU'IL ETAIT MORT ! VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS MENTIT ! »

L'oeil visible de Kakashi expriment de la colère...envers moi ? Jamais mon ancien sensei ne m'avait regardait ainsi, et ce, même durant ma désertion.

« Ne le prends pas mal Sasuke, mais tu n'étais pas digne de confiance à l'époque. Si tu es sortis de prison, c'est uniquement grâce à Tsunade qui s'est battue pour ça. Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu que tu meures et comme celui-ci est important pour Tsunade, elle a tout fait pour que tu sois réhabilitez. S'il n'y avait pas eu ça, ta tête serait scellée dans un parchemin aujourd'hui. »

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La prochaine parution se fera certainement mercredi prochain._**

**_D'ici là, si vous avez aimé et que vous désiré la suite, je vous dis à bientôt !_**

**_P.S. : Je tape très vite à l'ordi et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Si vous en repérez, pourriez-vous me prévenir S.V.P._**

_Naru : ..._

_Miss-sakurako : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naru-chan ?_

_Sasu : Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ! Comment il a pu se retrouver dans cet état là ? Il est fort MON Naru-chan !_

_Miss-Sakurako : O.O C'est qu'il est possessif le Sasuke !_

_Naru : Dis...Je suis pas si faible,hein ?_

_Miss-Saukurako : Mais non ! T'inquiètes pas ! Si t'étais dans cette situation c'est parce que ( chuchote dans l'oreille de Naru )_

_Naru : Ooh...C'est logique...Ahaha ! Je suis géniale et super fort donc ?_

_Sasu : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

_Naru : C'est un secret !_

_Sasu : dis-le moi Na-ru-chan _

_Naru : Hum...Nan !_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/ooc**_

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : Et non, Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto. Sauf un...Mais vous devinez bien qui ^+^**_

_**Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail pour l'école... Ça ne m'excuse pas vraiment mais bon... GOMEN !**_

_**Sinon, ben...Cette fic est donc OOC selon le point de vue. Bah oui, on voit pas tous les choses de la même manière.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_« Ne le prends pas mal Sasuke, mais tu n'étais pas digne de confiance à l'époque. Si tu es sortis de prison, c'est uniquement grâce à Tsunade qui s'est battue pour ça. Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu que tu meures et comme celui-ci est important pour Tsunade, elle a tout fait pour que tu sois réhabilitez. S'il n'y avait pas eu ça, ta tête serait scellée dans un parchemin aujourd'hui. »_

Chapitre 2 :

_« ... » discussion intérieure de Naruto_

_**« ... » discussion intérieure de Kyuubi**_

POV de Sasuke

Kakashi se désintéresse ensuite de moi et rejoint Sakura, soignant mon blond. Il s'accroupit à leurs côtés, visiblement soucieux.

« Naruto ? » murmure-t-il près de l'oreille du blessé.

Ce dernier ne répond pas. Il semble dans les vapes. J'ignore ce qu'il a du subir et son état m'inquiète bien plus que je n'en laisse paraître. Je m'approche de lui, me penche et prends sa main. Mon ancien sensei continue ses appels, en vain. Sakura finit ses soins et tente par une blague puérile de détendre l'atmosphère et d'attirer l'attention de mon blond.

« Naruto-kun... Vu ton état, tu dois être un bien piètre ninja ! Tu devrais pensé à t'entraîner ! »

Son interlocuteur reprend vie. Son regard se fait dur, froid et insensible. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir cela dans ses yeux, autrefois si pétillants. Et puis, il parle. Il parle d'une voix rauque et fatiguée, ne laissant cependant pas filtrer ses émotions.

« Deux ans...Cela fait deux ans que je suis enfermé ici, à sa merci...Les gars...Shuurei... »

Il délire, parle de gens dont j'ignore l'existence. Je me sens mal. Shuurei...Qui est-ce ?

Kakashi pose sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Celui-ci retrouve ses esprits et dévisage le ninja copieur.

« Kakashi-san. Vous ne m'achevez pas ? Vous devriez pourtant...Tant que je suis dans cet état » dit-il, toujours de cet voix glaciale.

« Pou...Pourquoi devrais-je t'achever ? »

« Hn ? Et bien? Pour mon statut de nukenin. »

POV de Sakura

J'ai froid. Ou plutôt, un froid s'est immiscé dans la pièce. Sasuke et Kakashi sont figés tandis que Sai se trouve derrière moi, hésitant sûrement entre parler comme à son habitude ou se taire afin d'éviter des futurs répercussions. Naruto. Son visage est si dur. Mon cœur est en pièce et mes yeux, humides.

Je lève une main et caresse tendrement la joue creuse de mon ancien coéquipier. A ce toucher, il se retourne et j'aperçois une étrange lueur dans ses billes azurs que je situerais entre la haine et la tendresse. Est-ce seulement possible ? Je décide de briser le silence.

« Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama n'a jamais annoncé ton départ. Tu es officiellement en mission longue durée... Je... Nous t'avons tant cherché. »

Je les sens, ces larmes s'écoulant sur mes joues.

« Sakura-san...Désolé mais je refuse de rentrer et ce n'est pas en faisant la lèche-botte que ça marchera. »

C'est à mon tour de me figer. _Sakura-san _? Pourquoi tant de distance ? Je ne comprends pas. Il m'a toujours protégé. Ne suis-je pas son premier amour ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux ne reflètent plus qu'une haine envers moi. J'élève alors la voix avec une assurance que j'ignorais avoir.

« Excuse moi, Naruto-_kun, _demo_..._Tu n'es pas en état de me répondre. Et ferme ta bouche, les mouches vont rentrer. »

Il referme violemment sa bouche, faisant claquer ses mâchoire. Sasuke le prend sans ses bras. Et ça me fait mal. Très mal. Car Naruto observe son porteur avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Puis, il ferme ses yeux.

POV de Naruto

Sasuke me prend dans ses bras. Toutes me idées de fuites s'envolent tant je me sens bien. Je cale ma tête contre sa poitrine, me laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Mes paupières se mettent en grève et se ferme. Mais je ne dors pas. Une voix m'en empêche.

_**« Naruto ? » **_m'appelle tendrement cette voix.

_« Tu dois être vraiment inquiète pour m'appeler par mon prénom ! » _

_**« Oh, ça va gamin ! Et je n'étais pas inquiète ! Juste que... »**_

_« Oui ma puce ? »_

_**« D'accord ! J'étais TRES inquiète ! »**_

_« Je le savais, Kyu-chan ! »_

_**« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'a pas été aussi heureux ! »**_

_« Oui...Tu as raison... »_

_**« Est-ce à cause de ce beau brun ? »**_

_« Ma puce, tu es irrécupérable ! »_

_**« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !...Je suis contente de te voir ainsi. Deux ans enfermé ici était un véritable calvaire. Les seuls bons moments étaient quand IL venait recevoir tes informations et instructions ! Et dire que ton tortionnaire ne voyait rien. Mais bon... Tu étais quand même à la limite de mourir, à cause du dernier combat, ni toi ni moi n'avions encore de chakras ! »**_

_« Ma puce ? »_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_« Tu parles trop ! Cesse de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs ! »_

_**« Ok...Au fait, tu vas faire comment s'ils t'emmènent ? »**_

_« Hn ? Laissons-les croire ce qu'ils veulent... »_

_**« O.O...T'ES LE MEILLEUR GAMIN ! JE T'ADORE ! »**_

_« Je sais Kyu-chan mais là, tu me casses les oreilles ! »_

_**« ... »**_

_« Naruto : 1 / Kyuubi : 0 »_

Kyuubi...Elle est devenue une puissante alliée et amie en plus de 5 ans. Elle est sûrement celle qui me connait le mieux. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, à me remonter le moral après les visites nocturnes de Kabuto . Je frissonne de dégoût à ces souvenirs.

Je ne sais pas comment Konoha m'accueillera mais je sais qu'en cas de problèmes, IL viendra. ILS seront toujours là pour moi. C'est aussi grâce à EUX si je suis encore sain d'esprit. Parce que bon, j'ai beau être très puissant, dans mon état, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Alors chaque jour, à l'aube, ILS venaient me voir pour recevoir mes instructions et me donner de ses nouvelles. J'espère qu'ELLE va bien... Nous quittons l'antre où j'étais prisonnier et nous mettons en route. Sasuke est rapide. Il est sûrement considéré comme l'un des plus forts de Konoha. Je vais peut-être me faire petit et cacher ma vraie puissance. Peut-être...

Au zénith, Kakashi donne l'ordre de nous arrêter. Sasuke me dépose contre un arbre à mon plus grand regret.

La clairière où nous nous trouvons, bordée d'arbre, est idyllique. ELLE l'aimerait sûrement. Le sol est recouvert d'herbe éclatante et une rivière la traverse. Je suis encore trop faible pour utiliser tout mes sens mais je devine que l'eau est claire. J'espère que Kyuu et moi retrouverons toutes notre puissance assez vite, mais avec toute le drogue présente dans mon corps, ça m'étonnerait que je sois sur pied avant...deux jours.

Sasuke s'accroupit en face de moi et me caresse la joue.

« Naru...Tes cheveux... »

« Je sais mais je suis trop fatigué pour que mes jambes puissent me porter jusque la rivière... »

Son visage arbore un sourire en coin. Dieu qu'il est superbe !

_**« Heu...Gamin ? »**_

_« Oui ma puce ? »_

_**« Tu crois qu'il est doué au pieu ? »**_

_« ESPECE DE PERVERSE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE T'EN APPROCHER ! »_

_**« ...Je demandais juste...Snif... » **_me répond-elle, vexée.

Pff...Elle est irrécupérable ! Mais je la comprends...

Deux bras me soulèvent. Mon brun m'emmène jusqu'au milieu aquatique et pénètre avec moi dans l'eau. Délicatement, il me lave les cheveux, leur rendant leur couleur naturelle.

Je me sens propre. Sasuke me dépose à l'ombre d'un arbre et m'annonce que les autres sont partis en reconnaissance. Il dépose sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser que j'approfondis assez vite, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvre et commence alors un combat entre ma langue et son homologue. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Mon brun se recule vivement lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fait entendre, me laissant frustré. Deux minutes plus tard, Kakashi, Sai et Sakura.

« Sasuke-kun ? Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« N...Non...Pour ? »

« Tu es tout rouge... »

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire devant la bêtise de la rosette.

_**« Elle est peut-être toujours folle de ton beau brun. »**_

_« KYU ! »_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_« Tu as raison ma puce? »_

Je mets fin à cette discussion intérieure et m'apprête à poser ladite question quand j'aperçois Sakura embrasser passionnément Saï. Je l'ai eu ma réponse.

_**« L'asocial avec la boule d'énergie. Quel duo de choc ! »**_

Après un repas des plus gourmand, Sasuke me demande une question qui me replonge dans mes souvenirs.

« Naruto...Tu n'as pas mangé correctement depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je...n'ai rien avalé depuis mes deux ans d'emprisonnement. Je n'ai reçu que des injections de nutriments. »

Il ne me répond pas et n'ose pas avoir un geste tendre en leurs présence mais je vois dans ses yeux une tendresse infinie qui me réchauffe le cœur.

Je m'endors. Je rêve d'un monde où nous serions tous réunis. EUX, LUI, ELLE, Sasuke, les quelques proches qui me restent...Un monde de bonheur. Un monde impossible. Je n'ai pas encore atteint mon but et je sais mon retour à Konoha prématuré. Je n'ai pas oublié la raison pour laquelle j'ai déserté...

POV de Sasuke

Naruto dort d'un sommeil agité. Je n'ai pas su le protéger... Je l'aime tellement. Une question revient sans cesse dans mon esprit. Et les trois ans et demi, qu'a-t-il fait ?

Nous redémarrons pendant qu'il dort et j'en profite pour le porter. Durant le trajet, je réfléchis. Il a déserté. Lui qui me suppliait de revernir lorsque j'avais quitté le village. Lui qui voulait tant devenir Hokage malgré le Kyuubi en lui.

« Kakashi-sensei, que s'est-il passé il y a cinq ans et demi pour que Naruto quitte le village ? »

« Je l'ignore Sasuke. Nous n'avions rien remarqué. »

Le reste de notre progression se passe dans le silence et, dans la soirées, nous arrivons aux portes du village. Nous nous rendons, aussitôt les portes passées, dans le bureau de l'hokage.

A peine entrer que Tsunade nous hurle dessus : nous avions oublier de la prévenir ne fois la mission achevée.

Dans me bras, Naruto se réveille en murmurant un _bonjour _à mon égard. Je m'efforce alors de garder mon visage impassible.

Son murmure ne passe pas inaperçu et je sens plus que je ne vois l'hokage se figer.

« Naruto ? » hurle-t-elle, hystérique.

Mon blond tourne son visage en direction de Tsunade et, contre toute attente, son regard devient froid dès qu'il se pose sur elle...ou sur toute personne autre que moi.

L'hokage me rejoint en vitesse et pose sa main sur celle de Naruto. La voix froide de celui-ci retentit alors dans la pièce.

« Pourriez-vous me lâcher, Tsunade-sama. »

La sannin tremble et retire sa main. Une larme, unique, s'écoule lentement sur sa joue. Dans mes bras, Naruto s'agite et me demande avec beaucoup de tendresse de le déposer. Je refuse au début mais il m'assure qu'il va bien.

Une fois debout, bien droit, je me rends compte à quel point il a changé. Malgré ses deux années de captivité, ses muscles ressortent sous le t-shirt noir qu'il m'a emprunté. Ses cheveux, blonds, arrivent en bas de son dos et ses yeux bleus, ternes et froid pour les autres mais qui s'animent pour moi, sont d'une beauté incroyable. Il est à damné...Et je ne dois pas être le seul à penser ça vu le regard que lui lance Sakura, sous les prunelles colériques de Sai, et de Tsunade.

« Naruto...Tu m'as tellement manqué...Je suis si...heureuse... »

« Plaisir non partagé Tsunade-sama. »

« ... »

Elle prend sur elle. Je ne comprend pas. Naruto l'aimait tellement. Elle était comme une grand-mère pour lui.

« Vu que l'on m'a forcé à revenir, je vais en profiter pour vous dire qu'Orochimaru est vivant et qu'il prévoit d'attaquer Konoha dans deux mois. Il ne dois pas être content d'ailleurs que vous ayez tuer son disciple et que je sois libéré... »

« QUOI ? » hurlons-nous tous.

Je n'ose pas y croire et décide de prendre la parole.

« Co...Comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai mes sources. Et...Il a mon père sous contrôle. »

« Ton père ? » murmure Tsunade, sa voix tremblante.

« Oui, le Yondaime. »

* * *

**Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ferais mon possible pour ne plus être en retard ! Promis !**

_Naru ( en état de choc ) : Je suis un vrai salaud avec ma Tsunade-baachan..._

_miss-sakurako : mais non, c'est juste une impression...quoi que..._

_Sasu : je m'en fous moi que tu sois un VRAI salaud !_

_Naru : Tu m'achèves là !_

_Sasu : Je m'en fous...Et je t'ador miss-sakurako_

_miss-sakurako, intriguée : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Sasu, étoile dans les yeux : bah... il y a eu le baisé alors...je veux...UN LEMON !_

_Naru : tu ne penses qu'à ça ! ( même si je suis tout à fait d'accord )_

_miss-sakurako : ...plus tard le lemon..._

_Sasu : naru-chan...ELLE EST OU LA TONCONNEUSE ?_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/ooc**_

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : Et non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...Et pourtant, je vous jure que j'ai supplié Masashi Kishimoto mais il s'obstine à refuser !**_

_**Coucou minna ! Nous sommes donc mercredi, ce qui veut dire que...ben...voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Sinon, ben...Cette fic est donc OOC selon le point de vue. Bah oui, on voit pas tous les choses de la même manière.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Ton père ? » murmure Tsunade, sa voix tremblante._

_« Oui, le Yondaïme. »_

**Chapitre 3**

_« ... » discussion intérieure de Naruto_

_**« ... » discussion intérieure de Kyuubi**_

Pov de Naruto.

L'hokage ne parle plus. Son visage n'exprime plus qu'une immense tristesse et culpabilité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait aussi ? Que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire « _Coucou ! Ça va ? »_ C'est n'importe quoi ! Ils m'ont tous cacher des choses et je devrais leur en être reconnaissant. Non...Je ne suis plus le Naruto qui pardonne tout comme un crétin...sauf avec Sasuke...ou Gaara...ou...sauf avec tout le monde en dehors de ce _tuuuuuuut_ de village !

_**« Gamin ! Calme toi ! »**_

_« Oui maman... »_

_**« Hey ! Je suis pas ta mère ! »**_

_« Naruto : 2/ Kyuubi : 0 »_

Je reprends mon calme, avec l'aide de Kyuu et fixe Tsunade. Elle semble vouloir me poser une question. Question que je devine assez facilement.

« Face de serpents l'a ressuscité. »

Je vois bien qu'elle a du mal a tout digéré mais bon...Je ne désire pas rentrer dans les détails et tout expliquer. Ça ne la regarde en aucun cas. Elle semble d'ailleurs avoir compris que je ne lui répondrait pas plus que ça et me pose une question sur un autre sujet.

« Et...Où étais-tu durant ces cinq dernières années ? »

« Emprisonné durant deux ans. »

« Et avant ça ? »

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. »

J'avoue, je suis fière de moi. Kyuu aussi vu les _YATA !_ qu'elle hurle dans ma tête. Migraine en perspective... Enfin, pourquoi être fière de moi ? Tout simplement parce que, même si elle m'a caché des choses et que je lui en veux horriblement, elle reste ma grand-mère de cœur...Et que je meurs d'envie de la serrer dans mes bras...Sans le _Coucou ! Ça va ?_ Ces gestes tendres, ce sera après avoir accompli mon but qui est...Je me fige, Sakura vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Grosse erreur... Elle a beau être avec Saï, je n'oublie pas toutes les insultes qu'elle me lançait pour plaire à mon beau brun. A une vitesse que je sais inhumaine, je me retrouve dans son dos, à lui tordre violemment le bras. La rosette se tord de douleur sous ma poigne tandis que les personne présentes dans le bureau retienne leur souffle.

_« **Naruto, Arrête immédiatement ! »**_

_« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? »_

_**« Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu la considères comme ta deuxième sœur et de plus, tu vas faire échouer le plan ! »**_

_« Mais... »_

_**« Où est le jeune homme de 23 ans, qui sait retenir ses émotions et que le peuple admire et craint en même temps ? »**_

_« Mais...Kyuu... »_

_**« Naruto. C'est un ordre. »**_

Je me reprends instantanément et lâche Sakura, qui s'enfuit près de Tsunade. Je remercie Kyuu de m'avoir empêché de faire un crime. Elle a raison. Au fond, je tiens beaucoup aux habitants de Konoha, même si je leur en veux aussi. Que des sentiments contradictoires !

Je lance un regard peiné à Sakura, m'excusant implicitement. Elle semble comprendre et j'aperçois de l'humidité dans ses yeux. Elle a réussi...La culpabilité s'empare de moi. Je me retourne et me place aux côtés de Sasuke.

« Tu resteras au village, chez Sasuke. Des ANBU seront postés au sortie de la demeure des Uchiwa. Tu es évidemment interdit de sortie. » ordonne soudainement Tsunade.

« Et qui aura la force de m'arrêter ? Vous, Tsunade-sama ? Ne me faites pas rire ! »

Non, Kyuu, je ne suis pas prétentieux. Juste réaliste. Enfin...me voilà confiner chez Sasuke...Le pire étant que pour réaliser mon plan, je dois rester au village...J'espère qu'ILS se débrouilleront sans moi.

Un bruit de course retentit soudainement, suivit d'une porte fracassée – celle du bureau de ma très chère grand-mère avec qui je tente de rester froid – et d'un nuage de poussière. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années surgit alors et se jette dans mes bras, sous l'œil jaloux de Kakashi ET Sasuke.

« Naruto ! Tu m'a tellement manqué ! »

Contre toute attente, je réponds à son étreinte. Oui Kyuu, je sais que je dois être froid mais là...C'est trop dur ! Je ne supporte cependant pas le regard jaloux de Sasuke. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour. Je lui jette un regard bien explicite et vois ses joues chauffer. Il tente de rester impassible, en vain. Il est trop mignon /.

Je me défaits de l'étreinte de mon tuteur qui...me donne un claque assez violente dans le dos et hurle à mon égard _« Baka !»_. Une autre personne que moi aurait sûrement été projetée sur plusieurs mètres...

Je regarde une dernière fois Tsunade.

« Je reste ici mais...quand je voudrais partir, personne n'aura les capacités de me retenir. »

J'aperçois dans son regard tant de tristesse, suite à mes mots. Là encore, la culpabilité m'envahit.

_**« Gamin, reprends-toi ! »**_

_« Tu as raison ma puce ! »_

_**« Bien. N'oublies pas tes objectifs. Et... »**_

_« Oui ? »_

_**« Si tu restes chez ton brun, vérifies si il est doué au pieu ! »**_

_« Kyuu ? »_

_**« Oui mon beau blond ? »**_

_« JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! »_

_« **Hihihi ! Naruto : 2/ Kyuubi : 1 »**_

C'est donc en me chamaillant avec ma renarde préférée – logique, c'est la seule – que je me rends avec un Sasuke rougissant, en direction de sa demeure.

A peine arrivé que je plaque Sasuke contre un mur, l'embrassant avec passion, quand tout à coup...

* * *

_**Mwahaha ! Je sais...Je suis une personne très sadique ! Je vous promets que vous aurez un lemon. Maintenant, la question reste quand... Excusez-moi aussi pour ce chapitre un peu court. Le prochain sera plus long.**_

_**Sinon , j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et pour ceux qui désirent continuer à lire, je leurs dit bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !**_

_**Bye !**_

* * *

_Sasu : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

_Miss-sakurako : Pour ?_

_Sasu : ..._

_Naru : Amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Sasu, regardant Miss-sakurako : On va l'avoir enfin ce lemon ?_

_Miss-sakurako, sourire sadique : Ah ça ! Dieu seul le sait...Ou pas...Je rectifie. Moi seule le sait !_

_Naru : Et tu vas nous le dire ?_

_Miss-sakurako : Nan ! Ce serait trop gentil de faire ça et je le suis pas assez ^+^_

_Naru : Et je te donne ma boîte de chocolat !_

_Miss-sakurako : Tu as de très bons arguments toi ! Viens ici !_

_(Chuchotement suivit d'un Naru qui part en larmes )_

_Miss-sakurako : Mwahaha !_

_BONG !_

_WARNING : ne jamais ennuyé un Naru près de son Uchiwa !_


	5. Chapter 4

Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/OOC ( peut-être )

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : est-ce encore utile de dire que non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Parce que bon, dans le cas contraire, il serait écrit sur la face arrière du manga « yaoi : pour public averti ! » XD**_

_**Ohayo minna-san. Que vous dire...Bon, je me lance. Je suis une grande fan du Japon. Alors voilà, j'ignore si vous comprendrez, mais j'aimerais une minute de silence pour les milliers de victimes du monstrueux cataclysme qui a touché le Japon. Merci...**_

* * *

_A peine arrivé que je plaque Sasuke contre un mur, l'embrassant avec passion, quant tout à coup..._

_**Chapitre 4**_

_« ... » discussion intérieure de Naruto_

_**« ... » discussion intérieure de Kyuubi**_

POV de Sasuke

A peine arrivé que Naruto me plaque contre un mur, m'embrassant avec passion, glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt tandis que je gémis sous ses caresses, pour son plus grand plaisir. Puis, soudainement...

« BON RETOUR NARUTO ! »

Mon blond se décolle vivement de moi et dévisage d'un air froid notre promotion, arborant fièrement leur veste de juunin. Il est vrai qu'à présent, il est le seul genin du groupe. Enfin, le problème n'est pas là, non...Le problème est qu'ils sont dans MA maison et qu'ils NOUS dérangent, NOUS laissant frustré. C'est malin ça... Je devine que Naruto pense comme moi mais...je ne sais pas...quelque chose dans son attitude me dérange...comme s'il se forçait à être froid. C'est troublant quand on sait qu'avec moi il est si tendre et passionné.../

« Que faites-vous ici ? » je demande, d'une voix que j'espère détendue.

« On vient évidemment fêté le retour de notre ami ! Sakura nous a prévenu! » dit Kiba, accompagné d'un Akamaru reniflant Naruto.

« On savait que tu reviendrais ! La jeunesse triomphe tout le temps » hurle un Lee, excité comme toujours.

Naruto les regarde tous un à un. A mes yeux, il semble perdu même s'il reste de marbre.

POV de Naruto

Ils ont tous l'air si heureux de me revoir. Ignorent-ils que je possède Kyuubi en moi...Non, je ne crois pas...

J'avoue que même si je suis fort, les paroles de mon tortionnaire ne cesse de me revenir à l'esprit...

_**« Gamin, cesse de te tourmenter. Tu te fais du mal... »**_

_« Kyuu... »_

_**« Reprends-toi ! ILS t'attendent...Ne les déçois pas. »**_

_« Tu as raison...Je dois oublier tout ça. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »_

_**« Pas grand chose...Au fait... »**_

_« ...Oui ? »_

_**« Tu y étais presque avec l'Uchiwa. Continues comme ça ! »**_

_« ... / Ne pas t'énerver.../ T'ES VRAIMENT IMPOSSIBLE ! »_

Une voix hurlant mon nom retentit et j'aperçois mon tuteur...qui se jette dans mes bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée...sous l'oeil jaloux de Kakashi...pour la deuxième fois également.

« Euh...Iruka-san...? Pourriez-vous me lâcher s'il vous plaît ? »

Non...Ne m'en veux pas Iruka de mettre tant de distance mais c'est pour le bien du village. Oui Kyuu, je sais que je ne le fais pas pour Sasuke mais lui, j'en suis incapable ! Iruka recule et pars auprès de Kakashi qui le prend amoureusement dans ses bras. Amoureusement ? ... Je crois que je comprends mieux la jalousie de mon ancien sensei à présent...

Je perçois la présence de Sakura, en retrait du groupe de fêtards qui se pressent près de moi tandis que je les repousse avec le plus de fermeté qu'il m'est possible. Je m'avance vers mon ancienne coéquipière le cœur en pièce. Cela me fait si mal de voir son air blessé sur le visage. Ses yeux sont rouges, signe qu'elle a pleuré. Avec beaucoup de courage, je la serre tendrement dans mes bras, lui murmurant :

« La tristesse ne te vas pas Sakura...chan »

Elle relève la tête et me dévisage.

« Chan ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

« T'en vouloir ? »

« Non...rien...je croyais juste...Oublies, d'accord ? »

Je sais ce qu'elle croyait, et elle avait raison en quelque sorte. Mais je ne peux plus lui infliger de douleur. J'ai donc décidé de retire le _san. _Je dépose tendrement un baiser sur ses joues et repars en direction de mon brun. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne peux oublier mon but. Pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour. Ce serait stupide.

_Flash back_

_Il fait sombre, si sombre. J'ai froid mais je n'ai pas peur. Ils sont là pour moi, après tout. L'aube arrive. J'aperçois une chevelure blanche s'approcher de moi dans la pénombre alors que je murmure faiblement_

_« Yuki... »_

_Il ne me répond pas et je lui apprends les information que j'ai récolté, enfermé dans cette pièce. J'essaie un maximum d'être lucide mais avec toute cette drogue en moi, mon esprit est brumeux. Je parviens cependant à poser une question qui me tient à cœur._

_« Comment va Shuurei ? »_

_« ...Elle va bien et demande sans cesse comment va son frère... Tu nous manque tous... »_

_« ...Je reviendrais une fois cette mission finie... »_

_Il pars et me laisse seul. Je sais que qu'il rêve de m'aider mais je lui ai fermement interdit de le faire au tout début de cette mission..._

_Je finis par me rendormir pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard. J'ignore cependant quand précisément, ayant perdu la notion du temps._

_Des pas retentissent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Kabuto arrive. Il n'est pas seul aujourd'hui. Orochimaru est avec lui et je comprends que c'est la nuit. Je grimace. J'ai dormi plus longtemps que prévu._

_« Tu sais, Naruto-kun, tu es seul. Konoha t'a oublié et ta promotion te hait à cause du Kyuubi... » me dit Orchimaru, d'un sourire pervers._

_Kabuto repars et ferme la porte, me laissant seul avec face de serpent. Celui-ci s'avance avec lenteur et vient prendre possession de mes lèvres tandis que je déglutit avec peine. J'aimerais m'échapper mais mes mains sont solidement accrocher. Celles de mon vis à vis, quant à elles, descendent vers mon pantalon. Je me coupe alors de la réalité, plongeant dans les méandres de mon esprit, tandis que Kyuu me murmure des mots qui se veulent rassurant alors que je sais qu'elle tremble de rage, et moi, de peur, de douleur et de dégout._

_Fin du flash back_

Ces souvenirs me fige. Je change de direction et me dirige, non vers Sasuke, mais vers la sortie gardée par des ANBU que j'évite facilement. En deux bonds, je me retrouve sur le toit de la demeure et regarde le ciel étoilé.

Sasuke me rejoint et me serre dans ses bras. Je me dégage vivement, sous son regard attristé. Je m'en veux mais ces souvenirs sont toujours ancrés en moi. Je les avais pourtant effacés et voilà qu'ils reviennent, me plongeant dans un monde d'effroi.

« Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je... »

Je m'arrête et m'aperçois qu'une larme s'écoule doucement sur ma joue. Je la saisis sur mon index et la fixe. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais versé une larme.

Mon brun n'insiste pas mais reste à mes côtés.

_**« Naruto... L'Uchiwa n'est pas ce monstre qui t'a... »**_

_« Je sais. Mais...Je me dégoûte. Je pensais avoir oublié pourtant... »_

_**«...Tu auras ta vengeance sur ce monstre...Je te le promets...Pour l'instant, amuse-toi. »**_

Je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur les genoux de Sasuke, qui joue tendrement avec mes cheveux. Je m'endors alors d'un sommeil paisible, rêvant d'un autre village où ILS m'attendent...

* * *

_**Bon, voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini. Le passé de Naruto se révèle petit à petit pour nous...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé et je remercie ceux qui ont bien voulu faire une minutes de silence pour les sinistrés Japonais...**_

* * *

_Naru : Heu...ce flash back...C'est horrible..._

_Sasu : NARUTO ! C'est qui ce Yuki ? Tu m'as trompé ?_

_Naru : Mais non ! Sasu, c'est toi que j'aime !_

_Sasu, se calmant assez vite : c'est vrai ?_

_Naru : vi...je t'aime trèèèèèèèès fort...comme dix milles bols de ramens !_

_Sasu, qui se jette avec passion sur Naru : Moi aussi_

_Miss-sakurako : et bien... Il est émotif aujourd'hui le sasu...Au fait je vous gène pas trop ?_

_Naru : ben non pour ?_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/OOC (sûrement)**_

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon imagination (trop ?) fertile. Il y a cependant quelques personnages qui sont de moi dans cette fanfiction mais ça…je ne vous dit pas qui, vous n'êtes pas stupides ^+^.**_

_**Désolé pour ce retard...J'ai de bonnes excuses ! premièrement,une personne très intelligente (que j'appellerais X) a effacé mon programme de traitement de texte…Et comme je ne suis pas douée en informatique…j'ai du trouver quelqu'un pour en avoir un nouveau. Et ceux qui savent comment faire, ne vous moquer pas de moi ! Ce serait trop méchant ! Et puis,...( suis-je maudite ? ) je n'arrivais pas à poster ce BIIIP de chapitre ( désolée, je m'énerve... ) ! A chaque fois, ça me mettais un message en anglais que je ne comprenais pas... T/T**_

* * *

POV de Naruto

Je me réveille dans un grand lit. Par réflexe, je regarde sous ma couette et m'aperçois que je ne suis vêtu que d'un boxer. Les souvenirs de toutes ces affreuses nuits me reviennent et mon corps est pris de tremblements. J'ai peur. Oui, moi, le grand Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose, une fois de plus. Peur que Sasuke me rejette s'il venait à découvrir la vérité. Je me sens sale, souillé. Je veux…mourir…

Une main, relativement douce et chaude, se pose sur mon avant-bras. Je me crispe et lève les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main qui se veut rassurante. Sasuke est là, assis à mes côtés. Son visage exprime une profonde inquiétude. Profonde inquiétude ? Sasuke ? Depuis quand n'est-il plus cet homme froid et insensible ? Je reste perdu dans mes pensées quelques minutes et émerge peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel je me trouve. D'un grand sourire, je rassure mon brun tandis qu'au fond de moi, je me dis que ce sourire sonne faux. Terriblement faux.

« Naruto ? Es-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu…Tu t'es endormi sur mes genoux… »

« Hn. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

« … »

POV de Sasuke

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais je devine au regard de Naruto que c'est raté. Je suis inquiet. Autant pour sa santé que pour son esprit. Hier, il s'est endormi sur mes genoux et…il a parlé. A ces paroles, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. J'ai cru l'avoir perdu, il y a cinq ans. J'en ai souffert, certes, mais la douleur est moindre par rapport à ce que je ressens à présent. J'ai des envies de meurtre, de vengeance. Pire que lorsque je désirais tuer Itachi.

_Flash back_

_Nous sommes sur le toit de ma demeure. Le regard de Naruto semble se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé. Ses yeux, si bleus, sont encadrés de ses beaux cheveux blonds. Mais il semble si triste. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans es bras. Contre toutes attentes, il se dégage vivement._

_« Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Je… »_

_Il s'arrête. Je m'aperçois qu'une larme s'écoule sur sa joue. De son index, il la saisit et la fixe. Naruto semble…à la fois surpris et attristé. Je le regarde avec tendresse alors qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés, sa tête sur mes genoux. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, j'attends patiemment qu'il s'endort. Ce qui arrive assez vite. Je me retire alors et le soulève doucement pour le conduire dans la chambre. Je le déshabille, lui laissant tout de même un boxer, et l'allonge dans le lit. Ce soir, je dormirais sur le canapé. Je me redresse et m'apprête à partir quand une main saisit mon t-shirt. Je me retourne. Naruto est toujours endormi mais serre avec force mon vêtement. Il pousse un soupire dans son sommeil et murmure mon nom. Je souris, amusé. Mais ce sourire se crispe assez vite quand il murmure autre chose, le visage tordu de peur._

_« Laissez-moi…Onegai…Orochimaru…Laissez-moi.. .Ne me souillez plus…Sasuke…Il va me détester… »_

_Je ne comprends pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles. Je crois juste qu'il s'est fait torturer. Puis, il lâche mon t-shirt et se replie sur lui-même, serrant son ventre, murmurant toujours des « Ne me souillez-plus…ha… » Quelque chose se fraye dans mon esprit. Quelque chose d'inconcevable. Je refuse d'y croire…et pourtant…Naruto tremble violement. Il…s'est fait violé. Par Orochimaru. J'ai tant envie de lui dire que je ne le rejetterais pas mais…Je crois qu'il doit croire que j'ignore ce fait. _

_Je caresse sa joue et il se détend et je l'embrasse à la tempe. Orochimaru…Il mourra. Qu'importe la manière pourvu que ce soit cruel et douloureux… Une lumière rouge brille soudainement autour du corps endormi de Naruto. J'observe le phénomène tandis que la lumière prend vite forme humaine. Au bout d'une minute qui me paraît assez longue, une jeune femme se dresse fièrement devant moi. Ses longs cheveux roux encadrent un visage ovale et relativement pâle. Ses yeux rouges, fendus par une pupille verticale, me fixe sans émotion. Elle n'est pas grande en soi. 1 mètre 65, tout au plus. Plutôt fine, il émane d'elle une puissance non feinte et je devine facilement son identité bien que je sois surpris. _

_« Kyuubi. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Vous êtes…une femelle ? »_

_«Humain… C'est la première question qui te vient à l'esprit ? »_

_« …Vous avez raison. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous devriez être scellés en… »_

_« Naruto ? Ma foi, je l'étais. Et je le suis toujours, en partie. Disons que je partage toujours mon chakra avec mon cher blondinet. »_

_SON cher blondinet ? Non mais ! Pour qui elle se prend !_

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, humain. Je ne détruirais pas Konoha, bien que j'en meurs d'envie pour ce que le village lui a fait subir…Mais, si je le détruisais, Naruto me tuerais… »_

_« Auriez-vous peur d'un homme ? »_

_« Non. J'aurais peur de Naruto. Tu sais, humain, le gamin n'utilise que rarement ma source de chakra. Il est bien assez fort avec la sienne. Disons que, pour résumé la situation, Naruto est le seul à pouvoir me tuer. Il me contrôle et, si je peux sortir de son corps, c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'y autorise. Et puis, avec mon chakra…il est invincible. Mais…pas mentalement. »_

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Kyuubi ? »_

_« Je veux savoir. Pourquoi ne rejettes-tu pas Naruto alors que tu sais une partie de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »_

_« Parce que je l'aime. »_

_« Bien. J'espère…que tu ne le trahiras pas car dans le cas contraire…Je te tuerais de mes mains. »_

_La jeune femme ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et retourne dans le corps de l'endormit, me laissant seul avec mes questions._

_Fin du flash back._

POV de Naruto

Je lâche un soupir discret. Je me trouve dans le bureau de l'Hokage, sous l'œil furieux de Tsunade. Pas besoin de préciser que je suis ici contre mon gré. A peine m'étais-je réveillé qu'un bonbon rose déboulait à toute vitesse chez Sasuke en hurlant que je devais me rendre immédiatement ici. J'aurais bien voulu déserté de nouveau mais quelque chose à changer. La première fois j'étais seul et j'avais un but. Maintenant, j'ai mon but, je ne suis plus seul et j'ai… Sasuke. Je subis donc un interrogatoire. Dans un coin, deux membres du conseil me dévisagent avec haine. Ils savent que j'ai déserté et ne sont pas heureux que je ne sois pas déclaré nukenin.

« Tsunade-sama…C'est aberrant ! Vous vous souciez de mes actions ces cinq dernières années mais les actions de Konoha…qui s'en préoccupe ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ma foi, pas grand-chose… Je me demandais juste pourquoi des ninjas d'ici avaient attaqué le nouveau village ninja, il y a quatre ans. Vous vous en souvenez sûrement…de Yumegakure no sato… »

« …Oui…mais, comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire… »

« Je vous donnerais peut-être un jour mes sources mais pour l'instant je veux connaître vos motifs. »

Elle déglutit difficilement et commence à parler.

« Et bien…Nous avons appris l'existence de ce village il y a quatre ans. C'était au cours d'une des missions mensuelles faites dans le but de te trouver. Sakura, Saï et Kakashi se trouvais au pays des vagues et ils étaient étonnés de sa nouvelle prospérité. C'était…irréel…selon leur dire. Le village débordait de joie. Certes le Pont Naruto y était pour beaucoup mais…il y avait quelque chose…d'autre… »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Kakashi et Sakura qui entrèrent sans autorisation. Mon ancien senseï commence à parler, sous le regard noir de Tsunade.

« Désolé, Hokage-sama mais il me semble que, en tant que témoin direct, c'est à nous de raconter. Je vais donc reprendre là où était Tsunade-sama. Comme elle te l'a expliqué si bien, le village était vraiment prospère. Nous avons donc décidé d'en trouver la cause. Parce que bon, nous étions certes heureux pour ce pays mais, ce n'était pas naturel. »

Il laisse la parole à la rosette.

« Après une semaine de recherche intensive, nous avions trouvé quelque chose. On était dans un bar à récolter des informations quand il y a eu un grand bruit dehors. Nous sommes sortis en courant et là…Il y avait une jeune femme blessée. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur…Ils étaient…entièrement rouges, sans pupilles. De plus, elle portait un bandeau frontal avec un symbole qui nous était inconnus…Une grande spirale enflammée... Nous...On ne savait pas de quel côté elle était mais les habitants se sont précipités vers elle en criant _Hidemi-san !_ Ils étaient tous inquiets pour elle alors, j'ai voulu la soigner. Je me suis approcher et, alors que je m'apprêtais à l'aider, quelqu'un m'a bousculer. C'était un jeune homme, assez grand, roux avec de grands yeux verts…Lui aussi, il portait un bandeau frontal. Il m'a dit de ne surtout pas l'approcher, qu'il fallait l'emmener au Patriarche de Yumegakure no sato, le village caché du pays des vagues. Il a pris la jeune femme avec beaucoup de tendresse et s'est mis en route. Personne ne le suivait mais on a entendu quelques personnes dire _J'espère qu'elle va survivre…Ils ont tellement fait pour nous._ Puis, l'information est enfin parvenue à nos cerveaux. Le pays des vagues avait un village caché ! C'était…dangereux. On a envoyé un message et puis, on a attendu. Quelques jours plus tard, une troupe d'ANBU est arrivé. On devait attaquer le village et emprisonner le Patriarche. On a obéit mais…le village était d'une puissance incroyable. Nous n'avons même pas réussi à y pénétrer. Tous les ANBU sont morts alors…On est rentré. »

Tsunade hoche doucement la tête et termine le récit, la mine grave.

« Je n'avais envoyais aucun ANBU. Il s'agissait de la racine. Le conseil avait jugé le danger trop grand. Depuis…Nous ne sommes plus autorisés à pénétrer dans le pays des vagues… »

Je reste muet. Cela ne me fait qu'une raison de plus de détester le conseil. Mais, au fond, je suis content de savoir que Tsunade n'y était pour rien dans l'attaque.

_**« Gamin…Le conseil…c'est pour bientôt ? »**_

_« …Orochimaru attaquera dans moins de deux mois alors…nous agirons un peu avant l'attaque. »_

_**« J'espère que tout va se passer comme prévu ! »**_

_« Moi aussi. Nous aurons tous notre vengeance ma puce ! »_

J'esquisse un sourire en entendant les _YATA !_ que hurle Kyuu-chan dans ma tête. Une migraine en perspective…La voix de Tsunade retentit soudainement dans la pièce.

« Naruto. J'aimerais évaluer ta force… »

« Hn ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Je veux que tu passes le test de la clochette en compagnie de tes anciens équipiers ! »

« Avec Sasuke ou Saï ? »

« Les deux ! Et Sakura, évidemment. »

« J'accepte. Par contre, ne vous imaginez pas que je retournerais gentiment dans l'équipe 7 »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle a beau dire ça, l'étincelle dans ses yeux me dit le contraire ? Je décide donc de rajouter, sans le moindre pincement au cœur :

« Ne vous imaginez pas non plus que je souhaite toujours devenir hokage. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de le vouloir. »

Pesant. Oui, c'est le mot parfait pour désigner le silence qui règne dans la pièce.

« Mais, Naruto ! C'était ton rêve ! »

« Oui, c'ÉTAIT. Je n'en ai que faire à présent… »

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Mais, ils découvriront la vérité bien assez tôt. Je décide donc de prendre la parole. Je n'aime pas trop les silences trop prolongés.

« Bon, et ce test ? »

« Hn ? Et bien, il aura lieu demain. »

« Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

Je les quitte donc et retourne, escortés pas des ANBU, chez Sasuke. Je pénètre silencieusement dans la demeure et me met à sa recherche.

En m'approchant de la salle de bain, j'entends le bruit de l'eau coulé. Je me dirige alors dans la chambre pour l'attendre.

POV de Sasuke

Je suis sous la douche quand je sens la présence de Naruto. Je l'entends passer devant la porte. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me rejoigne mais bon, après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne peux que comprendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je quitte la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, et me dirige vers la chambre. Il est là, sur le lit, étendu de tout son long. A mon arrivée, il se redresse et me regarde avec envie. Une lueur indéchiffrable est présente dans ses magnifiques billes bleues. Il se lève et s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline. Dieu qu'il est séduisant ! Il se plaque contre moi. Un léger sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage, bien que je tente de rester impassible.

« Naru…Je vois que je te fais de l'effet ! »

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au fait, Je vous dis donc A bientôt pour ceux qui veulent encore me lire et puis, si vous avez aimé, review onegai…^+^ **_

* * *

_Naru : Ooooh…_

_Sasu : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Naru : Ooooh…_

_Sasu : Mais tu vas répondre !_

_Naru: Ooooh…_

_Miss-sakurako: Ooooooh…_

_Sasu : Et voilà qu'elle s'y met !_

_Naru et miss-sakurako : Ooooooh…_

_Sasu, désespéré se retourne pour partir._

_Naru et miss-sakurako : Ooooh…Un sasu vêtu juste d'une serviette de bain…_

_Sasu, tronçonneuse à la main : QUI EST-CE QUI PASSE EN PREMIER ?_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/OOC (sûrement)**_

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon imagination (trop ?) fertile. Il y a cependant quelques personnages qui sont de moi dans cette fanfiction mais ça…je ne vous dit pas qui, vous n'êtes pas stupides ^+^.**_

_« Naru…Je vois que je te fais de l'effet ! »_

POV externe

Dans une chambre, collées contre un mur, deux silhouettes s'embrassent passionnément. Un blond, et un autre aux cheveux couleur de nuit. Ils s'embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs corps s'embrasent, leur faisant perdre le peu de lucidité qui leur restés.

Sans relâcher la pression de ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, Naruto soulève le brun et le transporte jusqu'au futon de l'Uchiwa. Il l'y dépose alors, et s'allonge sur le jeune homme, frottant lascivement leurs érections naissantes. Inconsciemment et pour le plus grand plaisir du blond, Sasuke gémit soudainement de plaisir, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, gêné.

« Sasuke… » Murmure tendrement Naruto, amusé par le comportement du jeune homme.

Il prend alors la main du brun et passant sous sa chemise, la dépose sur son torse. Les battements de son cœur sont rapides, signe que son état n'est pas mieux que celui de l'Uchiwa.

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi Naru…Moi aussi… »

Naruto vient caler sa tête dans le cou de son futur amant, mordillant légèrement la peau fine et pâle qui lui est offerte. Après cette douce torture, ses lèvres se promènent sur le corps de Sasuke, laissant un fin sillon humide sur son passage.

Sasuke ne sait plus où il se trouve. Il n'a conscience que du corps du blond, sur lui. Les lèvres de Naruto continue toujours leur chemin, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur les boutons roses du brun, durcis par le plaisir. Ensuite, son visage remonte vers celui de l'Uchiwa, l'embrassant tendrement, tandis que l'une des mains tannées descend, toujours plus bas. D'un mouvement vif, elle retire la serviette autour des hanches pâles et la jette dans un coin de la pièce.

Un gémissement s'échappe de nouveau des lèvres de l'éphèbe quand la main du blond s'empare de sa verge, tendue, lui imprimant un lent mouvement de vas et vient.

« Na…Ruto…Plus vite… »

Le blond lui accorda sa requête, accélérant son mouvement, tout en s'emparant des lèvres pâles à nouveau. Quelques instants plus tard, gémissant de plus belle, Sasuke se libère dans la main du jeune homme.

« Naruto…Je t'aime. »

Ce dernier sourit face aux trois mots. Il approche ses lèvres à celle de son vis-à-vis et l'embrasse, d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. Ils s'aiment et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Naruto dirige un doigt vers l'intimité de l'éphèbe quand des images surgissent dans son esprit. D'horribles souvenirs, à croire que la présence de Sasuke les lui rappelle…

POV de Naruto

Je l'aime. Comme un fou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, pâles. Se rend-il compte seulement qu'il est à lui seul un appel à la luxure ? Je ne crois pas. Je l'observe tendrement tandis qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits. Ses joues sont légèrement teintées de rose alors que ses yeux sont brillants. Je le vois sous un autre jour. Je suis le seul à le voir ainsi et ça me réchauffe le cœur. C'est vrai…Qui pourrait dire avoir déjà vu Sasuke, l'impassible, ainsi ? Personne. Et je suis heureux rien qu'à le savoir.

Je délaisse sa verge pour diriger ma main vers son intimité, pour le préparer. C'est là que des souvenirs me reviennent. Des images de moi et d'Orochimaru. Je ne me sens pas prêt à faire la même chose à Sasuke. C'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit.

Je retire ma main et la passe sous mon dos, le maintenant contre moi. Je dépose ensuite mon front contre le sien, profitant de ce moment de calme et d'intimité.

« Naruto ? »

« Gomen…Je ne peux pas… »

Il me serre contre lui tandis que l'une de ses mains caresse tendrement mon dos, dans un geste réconfortant.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non…J'ai peur… »

« Naru…Je…Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé…avec Orochimaru… »

Je me fige. Il est au courant. Je ne comprends pas. La colère et l'incompréhension s'insinue lentement en moi, comme du poison. Me décollant vivement de lui, je hurle.

« QUOI ? TU SAIS TOUT ! ET TU RESTES AVEC MOI ! JE SUIS SALE, SOUILLE ! »

« Naruto…Arrêtes… »

Je me sens horrible, comme un déchet. Comment peut-il me regarder avec amour alors que je me dégoûte moi-même ?

Je lui jette un dernier regard, réajuste mes vêtements, forme un signe qui lui est inconnu et disparait de sa vue, le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

En réalité, je ne suis pas loin, bien que le village soit à présent rempli d'Anbu à ma recherche. Moi, je suis simplement chez moi, dans mon petit appartement poussiéreux.

La culpabilité me ronge, mais je tente de l'oublier.

_**« Gamin… »**_

_« Oui Kyuu ? »_

_**« COMMENT AS-TU PU REAGIR AINSI ALORS QUE TU ALLAIS CONCLURE ? »**_

_« Dites-moi que je rêve…Je suis au bord de la dépression et toi…t'es vraiment… »_

_**« Au moins j'ai réussi à te rendre le sourire ! »**_

_« Pff…T'es incroyable ma puce ! »_

J'éclate de rire. Un rire où se mêle joie et tristesse, si c'est seulement possible. Je dois avoir l'air bien étrange de rire tout seul.

Quelqu'un frappe soudainement à ma porte, me prenant par surprise. Personne n'est sensé savoir que je suis là…

Je me dirige à pas de loup vers ladite porte et utilisant tout mes sens, je réussis à percevoir la présence. Ou plutôt deux présences. Familière d'ailleurs. Deux personnes qui ne devraient cependant pas être là. De l'inquiétude commence à ronger lentement mes entrailles alors que j'ouvre la porte.

« Nii-sama ! » Hurle une voix aigue tandis qu'une jeune fille se jette sur moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je resserre mes bras sur le corps chaud blottit dans mes bras et jette un regard à un jeune homme devant moi, immobile dans l'entrée. Un peu plus petit que moi, dans les environs d'1 mètre 70, il a de longs cheveux blancs, une peau hâlée et des yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« Yuki…Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Le jeune homme me regarde encore un instant et baisse les yeux tristement.

« Patriarche-sama. J'ai le regret de vous dire que votre mère, Uzumaki Kushina, est partie avec l'espoir de sauver votre père. Elle est morte au combat, tuée par Orochimaru. Je suis désolé… »

Il se jette alors dans mes bras, se mettant également à pleurer. C'est vrai…J'oubliais…Ce jeune homme parait adulte alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans…Yuki…Mon premier disciple…

« Naruto-sama ! Gomen ! Vous me faisiez confiance et…Et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter ! Ni même la sauver ! Je suis…Je suis si inutile ! Gomen !...J'au….J'aurais du…J'aurais du l'arrêter ! »

« Chut…Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yuki…Ma mère était aussi têtue que moi…Même moi n'aurais rien su faire… » Lui dis-je doucement tandis que les larmes brouille ma vue.

Une main frêle et tremblante se pose sur mon visage et essuie délicatement mes larmes.

« Nii-sama…Gomen…Moi n'ont plus…Je n'ai rien su faire… »

« Shuurei…Pourquoi êtes-vous tout deux ici ? »

« Je n'ai plus de famille, grand frère, si ce n'est toi. Nous sommes orphelins à présent… »

« Père n'est pas mort… »

« Tu sais bien qu'il est tout comme. Son corps est vivant mais pas son esprit. Quand on le retrouvera, il faudra le tuer…Nous, les deux jumeaux maudits de l'alliance Namikaze-Uzumaki. »

« Hn…Yuki ? »

« Oui, Patriarche-sama ? »

« Retourne à Yume. Ils doivent tous t'attendre pour avoir de mes nouvelles. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Vous nous manquez beaucoup mais on fait de notre mieux en attendant votre retour…Et, pour Shuurei-sama ? »

« ….Elle reste ici. Je cacherais sa présence un maximum possible. »

« Bien…. »

Il dessine un sceau sur le sol et disparait de notre vue. Je prends alors le temps d'observer ma jumelle. D'environ 1 mètre 65, elle a de très longs cheveux blonds, où se mêlent quelques mèches rousse. Ses yeux, d'un bleu comme le mien, me regardent avec compassion alors que je dépose ma main sur sa joue hâlée.

Front contre front, dans le silence, nous profitons de la présence de l'autre. Cela faisait deux ans que nous ne nous étions plus vu et, bien que ce soit pour une cause triste, le fait de la savoir près de moi me rend heureux.

« Nii-sama…Crois-tu que maman aurais été heureuse si nous n'étions pas nés ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? Maman nous aimait…Mais elle voulait sauver père. »

« Elle nous a laissé seuls. »

« Peut-être…Mais nous sommes capables de vivre seuls. »

« Après…Que vas-tu faire ? »

« J'aimerais convaincre Sasuke de venir avec moi à Yume… »

« Ha ! Faudra que tu me montres s'il est aussi sexy que Kyuu le disait ! »

« Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu es devenue comme elle ? »

« Hihi ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Nous nous sourions puis, je lui fais visiter mon humble demeure.

Après lui avoir passé ma chambre et un futon trouvés dans un coin, je vais m'installer sur le canapé pour y passer la nuit, pensant en même temps à l'examen du lendemain.

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et, si vous le voulez, à bientôt !**_

_**Review ?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Genre : drame/romance/yaoi/OOC (sûrement)**_

_**Pairing : sasunaru : narusasu**_

_**Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi.**_

_**Coucou minna-san ! Me voici avec le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

POV de Naruto.

Le soleil sur ma peau me tire peu à peu du sommeil. Mon dos me fait mal…Apparemment, le canapé est toujours aussi inconfortable. Me levant, je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'une furie blonde se jette (encore une fois me direz-vous) dans mes bras.

« NII-SAMA ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Shuurei ? » Je lui demande, avec un air un peu ennuyé.

« Cela faisait siiiiiiiiii longtemps que je ne t'avais plus réveillé de la sorte ! Tu m'as trooooooooop manqué ! »

« Moi aussi…Enfin, je rectifie, toi tu m'as manqué…Pas tes réveils. »

Et…BOUM ! Oups…J'avais oublié qu'elle était plutôt susceptible…Je lui adresse un sourire narquois et me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Elle me suit, visitant ainsi mon ancien habitat.

La poussière s'est accumulée, avec le temps, mais rien n'a changé. Tout est tel qu'à mon départ. Comme si l'on attendait mon retour…Pathétique…Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Shuurei me contourne et me serre dans ses bras, me réconfortant ainsi. Elle a du sentir mon malaise. Ce n'est pas étonnant, à vrai dire…Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré, il y a près de cinq ans, nous nous complétons. Jamais je n'avais espéré avoir une famille alors, quand j'ai retrouvé ma mère, et ma jumelle, un immense bonheur s'est emparé de moi. J'étais si heureux. J'ai alors appris à les connaître. Shuurei était comme moi. On se comprenait et, très vite, nous sommes devenus inséparable.

« Ne, nii-sama, je sais que tu ne voulais pas revenir ici avant que tu n'aies toutes les preuves demo…N'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ? Tu n'es pas content de les revoir ? »

« Si, bien sûr…Mais, j'aurais voulu »

« Qu'ils te déteste ? »

« Oui. Pour que cela soit »

« Plus facile pour retourner à Yume ? »

« Arrêtes de terminer mes phrases ! Mais oui, tu as raison… Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Que Sasuke souffre. »

« Il viendra sûrement avec toi ! »

« Je…Ne sais pas. Il a déjà déserté une fois alors, quitter le village une seconde fois… »

« Bouh ! Quelle discussion déprimante que j'ai là avec toi ! Au fait, c'était à quelle heure ton examen ? »

« Euh…Elle n'a pas dit d'heure… »

« Soka…Je vais prendre ton apparence pendant que tu prends des forces et je vais me renseigner auprès de l'hokage ! »

« Elle va le remarquer ! »

« Mais non, à part pour Kyuubi, nos essences se ressemblent ! »

« Mouais… »

Elle pat en courant, comme la furie qu'elle est, me laissant seul avec moi-même. Je déjeune tranquillement, l'attendant avec impatience. C'est qu'elle m'a vraiment manquée ma sœurette !

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle est de retour, sourire aux lèvres. Elle me fixe avec une lueur narquoise et attends que j'ai fini de manger.

« Ne…C'était bon ? »

« Oui pour ? »

« J'ai mangé des ramens ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils étaient délicieux ! »

« TU AS MANGE DES RAMENS SANS MOI ? CA FAIT DEUX ANS QUE J'EN AI PAS MANGE ET TOI … »

« Gomen nii-sama…Je…Ah ! J'avais oublié, l'examen est dans…maintenant ! »

Je reste abasourdi quelques instants tandis que l'information se fraye lentement un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Puis, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer, je pars m'habiller et part en direction de mon ancien terrain d'entraînement.

Il y a beaucoup de monde. Les habitants, curieux de l'agitation régnante, se sont groupés dans un coin, tandis que les ninjas encadrent le terrain. J'aperçois touts ceux de ma génération. Tsunade avance vers moi, visiblement en colère. D'ailleurs…Un coup de poing s'abat sur mon crâne. Fort, pour la plupart des gens, mais pas assez pour me faire bouger. Je lui dis cependant, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Oh ! Tsunade, si c'est un test, j'ai un désavantage vu la migraine que j'ai, maintenant ! »

« Na-ru-to. Peux-tu m'expliquer ton retard alors que tu es venu me demander l'heure… »

« Je me suis disputé avec ma jumelle. Elle est partie manger des ramens sans moi ! »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien…Tu as exactement une seconde pour être sur ce terrain si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital… »

« Bien Tsunade-sama… »

Me dirigeant vers le terrain, j'observe ceux qui vont t être mes adversaires. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et…Sasuke. Ce dernier me fixe avec une rage à peine contenue. Enfin, je la vois dans ses yeux, évidement, parce qu'extérieurement, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus froid…

« Naruto…Je vais t'écraser… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke ! »

« Moi pas. »

Aïe…Ca fait mal…Mais, je l'ai mérité. La voix de Tsunade retentit soudainement. Elle nous explique que nous affronterons dans des combats individuels. Les premiers se passent plutôt bien. Je bats facilement Sakura en l'immobilisant à l'aide d'un sceau. Contre Saï, je l'empêche de dessiner, l'attaquant au taijutsu. Le combat contre Kakashi se montre un peu plus difficile. Avec son sharingan, il mène la danse, du moins, c'est ce que je lui laisse croire. Je crée une petite centaine de kage bunshin, qui l'attaquent en même temps. Il sait évidement qu'ils sont faux mais doit tout de même s'en défaire. Ce qui me laisse le temps de me glisser derrière lui et de pointer un kunaï sur sa gorge mise à nu.

Puis, vient mon combat cotre Sasuke. Face à face, nous nous dévisageons froidement. Une étrange lueur brille dans ses yeux. Quelque chose que je situerais entre la haine et le mépris. Et j'en souffre. Horriblement. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que ce que j'ai enduré durant deux ans s'est bien ancré en moi ? Et que je ne saisis pas comment peut-il rester à mes côtés alors que je suis sal, souillé…

Nous restons environ cinq minutes à nous fixer, dans un silence menaçant. Il semble chercher quelque chose en moi et visiblement, il ne le trouve pas.

Il attaque le premier, se jetant sur moi, katana en main. Je pare chacun de ses assauts avec un kunaï. Commence alors une danse endiablée. Chacun pare les coups de l'autre, faisant retentir les ricochets des attaques. Puis, il lâche son katana et s'acharne sur moi au taijutsu. Là encore, je contre ses coups.

Nos corps sont proches alors que je l'immobilise sur le sol. Il est sous moi et je sens les regards perçant des spectateurs. Dans un dernier geste, il me repousse et s'éloigne vivement de moi. Activant enfin son sharingan et observe chacun de mes mouvements. Je dois agir, vite et surtout, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Mes mains effectuent très vite des signes. Je sais qu'il les voit mais ne les connait pas. Derrière lui, invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf aux sharingan et byakugan, deux clones de vents se forment. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se retourner et lance une rafale de vent, pour faire diversion. Il la contre facilement et se dirige vers moi. Dans la foule, j'aperçois Kakashi, Neji et Hinata, les yeux grands ouverts. Et soudain, il s'immobilise. Un kunaï est pointé directement sur sa gorge, tenu par une main invisible. Lentement, il se retourne et aperçois un de mes clones. Une masse à forme humaine où s'engouffre le vent…Immobilisé, il a perdu. Il s'en va. Et je ne crois pas qu'il me pardonnera.

Je quitte le terrain et retourne chez moi, sans un regard pour les spectateurs, beaucoup déçu que le jinchuriki de Kyuubi ait vaincu l'un des plus forts ninjas de Konoha.

Contre ma porte, je reste accroupi sur le sol murmurant :

« Il me hait. Il me hait comme il a haït Itachi… »

Shuurei se place à mes côtés et m'enlace tendrement, me réconfortant.

POV de Sasuke

Je n'y crois pas. J'ai perdu. Et contre Naruto, en plus. D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus comment me conduire, face à lui. Il m'a laissé, seul...Je n'ai pas pu empêcher la rage de monter en moi quand je l'ai aperçu, sur le terrain. Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler…

Me dirigeant vers son appartement, j'en profite pour lui acheter un paquet de ramens. Pour me faire pardonner…J'arrive devant sa porte et me fige. Je sens une autre présence à ses côtés. Activant le sharingan, je perçois les deux flux de chakras, dont l'un est celui du blond. Ils sont proches. Très proches…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir plusieurs kunaï planté en moi, près de mon cœur. Je préfère laisser tomber. Peut-être n'étais-je qu'un jouet pour lui. Surement. Dieu que je le hais. Je vais lui faire comprendre que l'on ne se sert pas d'un Uchiwa sans conséquence !

_**Ceci signe la fin de ce chapitre ! **_

_**Review ?**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Ne me tuez pas ! ( Sasuke, ne leurs tends pas la hache! ). **_

_**Je m'excuse donc pour ce retard mais j'avais des raisons. J'avais mes examens, que j'ai réussi ( oui, je sais, vous vous en moquez mais bon...XD ), et quelques soucis personnels...Et j'ai eu un trop plein d'idées de nouvelles fics alors, j'ai préféré attendre pour ne pas tout embrouiller...( Naruto, je sais que mon excuse est pourrie...Pas besoin de me tendre une corde avec ton sourire made in colgate !...C'est u pays Colgate...? )**_

_**Enfin, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_« Me dirigeant vers son appartement, j'en profite pour lui acheter un paquet de ramens. Pour me faire pardonner…J'arrive devant sa porte et me fige. Je sens une autre présence à ses côtés. Activant le sharingan, je perçois les deux flux de chakras, dont l'un est celui du blond. Ils sont proches. Très proches…_

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir plusieurs kunaï planté en moi, près de mon cœur. Je préfère laisser tomber. Peut-être n'étais-je qu'un jouet pour lui. Sûrement. Dieu que je le hais. Je vais lui faire comprendre que l'on ne se sert pas d'un Uchiwa sans conséquence ! »_

POV Naruto

Parfois, ce qu'il y a au-dessus de nos têtes, si existence il y a, ne nous aime pas. Au contraire, elle nous hait. Et bien moi, je crois que j'ai du faire quelque chose pour d'horrible au point d'être maudit.

Quand j'ai raconté ça à Shuurei, elle a rit. D'un rire triste, désespéré. Non, il n'y avait vraiment rien de chaleureux. Et je la comprends. Car avant, je me forçais à sourire. Mais maintenant, j'ai des amis sur qui comptait. Certes, ils sont absent pour le moment. Mais je sais que si je les appelle, il n'hésiterons pas et accourront. Peut-être est-ce dans l'espoir d'une telle amitié avec Konoha que lors de mes deux premiers mois, je les ai observé. Ils me cherchaient, c'est vrai. Mais si Tsunade s'était tue, me déclarant nukenin, ils n'auraient rien tenté. J'avais entendu Kiba le dire clairement. Que je n'étais qu'un démon à la botte de Konoha. Puis, le temps ne s'arrêtant pas, ma haine envers eux s'était développée et j'étais devenu ce que je détestais. J'avais placé tout Konoha sous un nom. Cruauté.

Ma rencontre avec Yuki avait cependant tout changé. Il était seul, comme moi. Ses capacités étaient de loin supérieur à celle de beaucoup de ninja, mais il avait besoin d'aide. D'un maître. Et j'étais devenu cette personne. Au cour de son apprentissage, il était devenue l'une des personnes la plus proche de moi. C'est donc pour cette raison que je pensais à lui pour lui faire part de mes sentiments. Shuurei était parfois de bon conseil mais là...Que pouvais-je faire dans le cas où ses propos se résumaient à _Fonce dans son lit ! Sasuke te pardonnera ! Ah et...N'oublies pas de filmer !_

Franchement...Et ça se dit ma sœur...Enfin bref, revenons au moment où je parlais du dessus de nos têtes. Car bien que la vie ne m'aie pas gâtée, loin de là, j'étais à présent à un point de ma vie où le mot désespoir prenait tout son sens, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà pris.

En effet, après que j'aie battu Sasuke, celui-ci était devenu encore plus froid qu'avant. Si, si, je vous jure, c'est possible ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de se réconcilier.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce moment, dans mon salon misérable, je suis dans les bas d'un Yuki appelé en urgence. D'un point de vue extérieur, ça doit faire drôle de me voir dans les bras d'un jeune homme plus petit que moi...Mais ça m'est égale !

« Naruto-sama...Tout le monde s'inquiète sur votre état...Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai du assommer Hidemi...Elle menaçait de venir tuer Sasuke-san. »

« Oh...Je veux rentrer ! »

« Bah venez. »

« Baka ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas ! »

« Mais...Vous venez de dire... »

« ...Si on devait croire tout ce que je dis, vous serez tous en train de chercher des extraterrestres ! »

« Vous avez bu ? »

« Non »

« Sûr ? »

« Non. »

« Naruto-sama ! Shuurei-sama, votre frère est saoul ! »

Une bruit de course se fit entendre et ma jumelle arriva, une casserole à la main, les cheveux ébouriffés et vêtue d'un pyjama représentant des bols de ramens. Heu...Une casserole ?

« Nii-sama...Es-tu saoul ? »

« Non. »

« Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu m'as fait bouger pour rien ! »

« Vous le croyez ? »

« Hein ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Réfléchis un peu ! S'il me réponds, c'est qu'il peut encore boire un peu. Et lorsqu'il ne tiendra plus de bout, je l'assommerai avec cette poêle en fonte ! »

Et ceci fut dit avec un beau sourire innocent...Sale peste sadique !

POV de Sasuke

Parfois, ce qu'il y a au-dessus de nos têtes, si existence il y a, ne nous aime pas. Au contraire, elle nous hait. Et bien moi, je crois que j'ai du faire quelque chose pour d'horrible au point d'être maudit.

Quand j'ai raconté ça à Kiba, dans une étreinte passionnée et dégoûtante selon moi, il éclata de rire. Un rire chaleureux. Incompréhensible. Car moi, en ce moment, je ne pouvais être heureux et ne comprenais tout simplement plus ce sentiment. Naruto m'avait trahi...Je pouvais faire pareil non ? Même si ça me dégoûtait...Même si je culpabilisais...J'avais aussi le droit de jouer avec quelqu'un...Et puis, Kiba ne m'aime pas...Il aime Hinata, lui...Il me comprend, je crois. Nous sommes tout deux des êtres amoureux de personnes inaccessibles...Alors, pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le trahir ? Il a fait pareil pourtant, non ?

Je me libère en lui et m'écroule sur son torse musclé. Mais ce n'est pas LUI. Dieu que je hais ce blond, d'être un jour entré dans mon cœur pour ne plus en sortir...

Je ne jette pas un regard au corps essoufflé sous moi, me lève et me rhabille. Puis, je sors dans la rue. Je me promène. Je veux partir. Loin d'ici et de ces souvenirs. Tous plus ou moins liés à lui.

Il me faut une mission. Loin d'ici. Je regarde l'heure. Minuit. Bah, l'hokage ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir de la dérangeais à cette heure...Je pense...Je me dirige vers le bâtiment. Tiens...La fenêtre est ouverte. Je n'aurais même pas à faire le tour. Je pénètre dans la pièce et aperçois Tsunade. Elle ne dort pas. Elle laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Tsunade-sama ? »

« Que puis-je pour toi Sasuke ? »

« J'aimerais une mission solo loin d'ici... »

« ...Je ne peux pas. Tu es le seul pour qui Naruto est ici. Si tu pars, il part. »

« Il ne m'aime pas. Je l'ai surpris avec une autre personne. »

« Tu les a vu ? »

« C'est que...Non...Mais le chakra...Avec Sharingan...Ils étaient proches... »

« Soka...C'est vrai qu'il a changé, mon petit-fils...Il a du voir trop de chose...Mais je ne te laisse pas sortir. Je ne sais pas comment il est maintenant, à vrai dire...Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Si Naruto prétend t'aimer, il ne ment pas. Il sait trop ce que c'est la haine pour jouer avec toi. Va lui parler, tout simplement. Il comprendra...»

« J'aurais du le comprendre... »

« Va... et quand tout sera OK, revenez me voir, la team 7 au grand complet. N'oubliez personne. Je vous confierais une mission diplomatique importante pour la survie du village. »

« ...Merci, Tsunade-sama... »

Et je partis en direction de chez Naruto. Comment les ANBU du village ont pu passé à côté de ça, tout de même. Je frappais trois petits coup contre la vieille porte en bois et attendais. Une voix féminine me donna l'accord d'entrer. Ce que je fis en grinçant les dents. Et je ne fus pas déçu. Je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de chose mais là...

Une jeune femme blonde aux mèches rousses, ressemblant à Naruto, me dévisageait, souriant tristement. Sur un fauteuil, mon blond...Puis-je encore être possessif ? _Le_ blond était affalé sur les genoux d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Le tout sous le regard d'une rousse aux oreilles de renard.

« Bonjour. Tu dois être Sasuke-kun. Nous t'en voulons tous pour ce que tu as à Naruto Le pauvre...Il s'est tellement bourré que je l'ai réellement assommé avec une casserole.. ». Dit la blonde.

Naruto se leva vivement à l'entente de mon nom. Il tituba jusqu'à moi et se lova dans mes bras. Puis, approchant sa bouche de mon oreille, il me souffla :

« Je t'aime...Et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu étais perdu, c'est normal... »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire...Mais c'était pourtant lourd de sens...

POV de Naruto

Sasuke est revenu...Il est là. Devant moi. Mais tellement inaccessible. Cette odeur, sur sa peau...Celle de Kiba...Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Et je lui dis.

Je me retourne vers Yuki et tends les bras. Il court et s'y jette.

« Je suppose que je dois partir...Va-t-il parler ? Je peux lui effacer la mémoire... »

« Yuki...Retourne là-bas...Ils doivent tous être inquiets. Moi, Shuurei, et maintenant toi. Ça fait trop de personnes loin. Donnes-leurs de mes nouvelles. »

« Haï Naruto-sama. Et Shuurei-sama ? Il n'y a aucun problème à la laisser ici ? »

Cette dernière repoussa mon disciple, me serra ( pour m'étouffer ? ) et le regarda froidement.

« Yuki, en plus d'être orpheline, tu voudrais que je reste loin de mon frère jumeau ? »

« Heu non ! Bien...Sûr que non ! Bon...Je pars alors...A bientôt ! »

Et il disparut. Sasuke resta immobile quelques instants avant de bégayer de façon trop mignonne.

« Ta...S...S..Soe...Sœur...Ta sœur jumelle ? »

« Bah...Oui. Sasu, je te présente Shuurei ! »

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Kyuu-chan n'avait pas mentit ! Tu es sacrément bien foutu ! Et nii-sama, n'oublie pas ma vidéo souvenir ! »

...Il y a des fois où je me dis que Kyuubi devrait rester scellée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« Naru...Je tiens à m'excuser...J'ai été stupide...Et cruel... »

« Oui, ça s'est sûr...Mais, je crois que je peux...Te comprendre...Quoi que non...Jamais je ne t'aurais trompé. »

« ...Tu...Gomen...Aucun de mes mots n'est suffisant...Je me suis sentit trahi alors...Je... »

« N'en dis pas plus...je ne t'en veux pas, je te l'ai dit. »

« Haï...Sakura et Saï nous attendent dehors...Il ne manque plus que nous deux... »

« Pour ? »

« Mission diplomatique.. »

Mon regard croise celui de Shuurei. Une mission diplomatique...Peut-être était-ce le hasard mais Yume est sûrement le but de cette mission.

« Elle vient. »

« Mais... »

« Non, elle vient. Personne ne le saura. Kyuu-chan, ma puce, vient ici. »

Ma démone préférée arriva, souriante comme jamais. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangées, elle retourna dans mon corps après avoir fait en sorte que Shuurei « sente » son chakra démoniaque.

« Sasu...Je te présente la nouvelle Kyuubi ! »

« Mouais...Je me demande combien de temps elle tiendra... »

* * *

_**Voilà ! Ceci signe la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Review ?**_

* * *

_Sasu : je ne suis vraiment pas logique dans cette fic..._

_Miss-sakurako : Parce que tu l'es dans le manga ?_

_Sasu, faisant mine d'être sourd : un coup je veux me venger, un autre je le trompe..._

_Naru : Un autre, tu reviens en me suppliant de te prendre là, tout de suite, sur mon divant._

_Sasu : Te supplier ? N'importe quoi ! Par contre, la deuxième partie ne me dérange pas..._

_Miss-sakurako : pff...Naru, t'es trop naïf...Ce crétin te trompe et toi..._

_Sasu : si tu voulais un combat bien sanglant, pourquoi tu as écrit cette réconciliation à l'eau de rose, fanée pour préciser._

_Miss-sakurako, des étoiles dans les yeux : Parce que...Parce que...RIEN NE PEUT SE METTRE ENTRE VOUS ! NARUSASU POWER ! VIVE LA PPP ( GAÎ-SENSEÎ...VOUS AVIEZ RAISON ! )...VIVE LE POUVOIR DE LA PENSEE PERVERSE !_

_Naru : Ne...Je peux appeler Shuurei..._

_Sasu : Pourquoi ?_

_Naru, souriant tel un enfant innocent : elle a sa casserole..._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Kikou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre heu...9 ? Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon...Il est écrit et posté.**_

_**Merci à lou pour m'avoir fait remarquer une incohérence dans ce chapitre ^^" ( eh ! Ca arrive à tout le monde ! ) Oui, donc, désolé si quelqu'un a espéré, Itachi est mort et ce, définitivement. Sinon, ca fait un peu..." comment revivre pour les nuls" et à la fin...On s'embrouille...( ce que je suis en train de faire T.T )**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus que ça avec un monologue et donc, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

* * *

POV de Naruto

Lentement, nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de Tsunade, tel des prisonniers en route vers la potence. Cette mission diplomatique me laisse un mauvais pressentiment. Rien de bon n'en ressortira. Une alliance entre nos deux villages ? Quelle stupidité ! Yume est déjà allié à Suna, et Konoha...N'a pas vraiment les mêmes intérêts. De plus, cette mission revient à dévoiler ma véritable identité et ça...C'est légèrement problématique. Je ne serais plus aussi libre qu'à présent et donc, mes fouilles seront restreintes. Que faire ? Nier la vérité et donner l'ordre à Yuki de nous attaquer ? Non...Il y aurait des blessés et c'est hors de question.

Nous sommes devant la porte. Je regarde Sakura. Elle se tord nerveusement les mains. C'est...Mignon.

« Sakura-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Et bien...Naruto-kun...C'est que...Cette fille...Qui est-ce ? » Me répondit-elle en fixant Shuurei.

Je lui dit alors que son identité ne sera révélée qu'en présence de Tsunade et que donc, elle devrait encore attendre.

En pénétrant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, je remarqua tout de suite Kakashi et Shikamaru. Évidemment...Qui mieux que le génie pour servir de diplomate ? Ce dernier se retourne d'ailleurs et nous fixe tour à tour. Son regard se pose finalement sur Shuurei mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question, Tsunade prend la parole, d'une voix endormie...C'est vrai qu'être encore debout à cette heure-ci...Ça doit être dure pour elle !

« Bien...Je vous ai tous réunis pour...Naruto ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Hokage-sama, je vous présente la forme humaine de Kyuubi, qui m'accompagne partout où je vais. Elle est donc du voyage. »

La tête qu'ils tirent tous, excepté Sasuke qui regarde le plafond ô combien intéressant, aurait pu être drôle dans un autre contexte. Mais là...Sachant que c'est pour une mission que je me trouve là, je reste sérieux. Même si j'éprouve des envies de meurtre envers Shikamaru. Je veux bien que c'est un génie...Mais est-il obligé d'être aussi suspicieux ? A tous les coups, il va observer tout ses faits et gestes à la recherche d'une anomalie... Ne peut-il pas tout simplement accepter ce joli tissu de mensonge ? Non, monsieur trouve ça normal de détailler ma sœur sous toutes les coutures, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple marchandise ! Que dis-je ? Une arme ! C'est vrai qu'avoir un jinchuuriki dans ses rang est avantageux, mais un démon, c'est bien mieux !

La haine monte en moi et je crois que tous peuvent la ressentir. D'ailleurs, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une main qui sent le chien. Qui sent...

« AAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce crétin ? »

« Naruto, cette mission est très importante. J'ai pensé que Kiba et son chien seraient utiles. Leurs odorats développés repéreront plus facilement que vous les ninjas. Vous risquez d'être attaqué par Yume. »

« Mais ça, moi, je m'en moque ! S'il vient, je ne viens pas. »

Sasuke se retourne vers moi, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il va osé me dire, celui-là ?

« Naruto ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Kiba ne t'a rien fait ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Ou plutôt, je m'apprêtais à réponde mais je me suis fait interrompre par ce satané chien.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ça Naruto ! Si quelqu'un m'a fait quelque chose, ce serait plutôt Sasuke! D'ailleurs, je suis toujours partant pour un nouveau round Sasuke ! C'était assez plaisant ! » Dit Kiba, d'une voix...sans commentaire.

Calme...Reste calme. Tu tueras le chien plus tard...Et pour l'autre crétin au cheveux noirs...Tu te vengeras plus tard aussi...

_**« Naruto...Si tu veux te défouler...Je ne dirais rien. »**_

_« Kyuu...C'est gentil de m'encourager à tuer mais vois-tu, j'aurais plutôt besoin que tu m'en empêches. »_

_**« Ah ? Demo...Je veux les tuer aussi ! »**_

_« Ma puce, c'est...solidaire. Merci. Je vais donc me calmer et faire passer toute envie à Kiba de s'approcher de MON Sasuke à moins de deux mètres. Et pour ce dernier...Je vais lui faire comprendre que là, il exagère. »_

_**« C'est bien gamin ! Révoltes-toi ! Il y a plein de beau type à Yume pour ta vengeance ! »**_

_« STOP ! Je re-fu-se de faire comme lui. Je ne suis pas un salop, MOI. »_

Suite à cette discussion mentale, je jette un regard noir à Sasuke et avance vers Tsunade, qui visiblement, ne comprend rien. Comme toutes les autres personnes en somme.

« Ok, ok, je dois me coltiner deux crétins pour le voyage. Mais bon...Détaillez-nous cette mission, Hokage-sama. »

« Bien, je vois que tu as mûri Naruto. Donc, votre but est d'aller à Yume et d'obtenir une alliance. »

« Bien...Quels sont vos arguments ? »

« Il fut un temps où je t'aurais parler de cela. Mais suite à ta désertion, comprends moi si je ne peux te les citer. De plus, vous êtes des ninjas, non des diplomates. Seuls Shikamaru et, au cas où, Kakashi, ont connaissance de ceux-ci. Vous partez à l'aube. »

Je me détourne de son sourire suffisant et quitte le bureau, suivit de Shuurei, et me rends dans mon humble appartement. J'en reviens toujours à cette question. Ai-je fait quelque chose de si mal que j'en suis maudit ?

« Naruto-niisama, ne faudrait-il pas prévenir Yuki de cette mission ? »

« Non. Je veux qu'ils en aient tous la surprise. »

« Tous ? Parles-tu de Yume ou... ? »

« Je parles de tous. »

« Oh...Je vois...C'est assez diabolique ! »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Et que vas-tu faire pour Kiba ? Moi aussi, j'ai compris l'allusion. »

« Je vais le massacrer. Plus tard, loin de ce stupide village. »

« Bien, je te soutiens. »

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompt notre discussion. Je m'avance vers celle-ci et ouvre, sachant pertinemment qui vient nous déranger. Et je n'ai pas tort. A peine ai-je ouvert que je me noie dans deux puits noirs sans fond. J'aurais aimé y mourir, me dis-je, sous l'effet d'un sentiment de tendresse non désiré. Parce que oui, j'aime Sasuke plus que tout. Mais je le hais tout autant. J'ai tenté de le comprendre, quand il est venu ce soir. Mais là, ce qu'il m'a fait dans le bureau. Comment a-t-il pu nier ? Comment a-t-il osé me regarder dans les yeux en me disant ça ?

« Naruto... »

« Casses-toi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Kiba est con...Mais je suis un ninja, je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour une mission. Et nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Kiba, tu le sais. Cette mission diplomatique est compliquée. Ce village est très fort. Nous ignorons tout de lui, jusqu'à celui qui le dirige alors, avoir Kiba et Akamaru dans l'équipe est important. »

« Neji est tout autant important. Et plus utile. »

« Naruto...Le village ne doit quand même pas resté sans défense. » Me répond-il froidement, une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux.

« Sas'ke ? »

« Oui ? »

« Casse-toi. »

Et je lui referme la porte au nez, préférant l'oublier le temps d'une nuit. Shuurei me regarde avec compassion mais je l'ignore et pars m'allonger sur le canapé. Et même dans mes rêves, il continue de me hanter. Lui et ses léger sourire narquois. Lui et ses yeux, seuls reflets de son âme. Lui, tout simplement.

C'est donc maussade que je me rends le lendemain au point de rendez-vous, accompagné de Shuurei à qui je donne mes dernières recommandations.

« N'oublies pas. Plus de _niisama _devant les autres. »

« Mais...Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »

« Naruto. »

« Hey? Mais c'est c'est grossier ! Tu es trop important pour ça ! »

Et c'est repartit, elle va me faire ce discours jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arriver devant les autres. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ceux-ci, je les vois. Ils sont déjà tous installer au pont. Même Kakashi. J'aurais peut-être du me lever plus tôt...

« NARUTO-BAKA ! DEUX HEURES ! TU AS DEUX HEURES DE RETARD ! » Hurle Sakura dans mes oreilles.

C'est...Douloureux. Surtout quand on sait que mon ouïe est plus fine que la moyenne, grâce à Kyuubi.

« Je sais Sakura...Mais vois-tu, Kyuubi devait manger de la viande. J'ai donc du lui cuisiner un bon petit repas sinon...Elle aurait bien croquer l'un de vous. Et comme elle aime _particulièrement_ les chiens et les personnes aux cheveux noirs...Vois-tu, cela aurait été _dramatique_. »

_**« Gamin ! Tu me fais passer pour quoi ! Je veux bien que l'Uchiwa soit appétissant mais l'autre...Brrr...Je préférerais encore manger l'ermite pas net... »**_

_« Heu...Tes critères sont-ils vraiment si bas ? Parce que bon...Tu parles quand même du vieux... »_

Nous nous mettons ainsi en route. Les autres se parlant joyeusement bien que jetant souvent des regards inquiets à ma soeur, et moi, parlant avec ma renarde préférée. Parfois, Sasuke tente de m'aborder. Le reste du temps, il parle avec le chien. Et j'en souffre. Cela l'amuse-t-il de me voir souffrir ? J'ai déjà tant souffert...Ne puis-je pas avoir un peu de bonheur, dans ma vie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, si l'alliance se fait, nous combattrons l'Akatsuki. Et Orochimaru. Que dois-je faire ? Pour la première fois depuis ma nouvelle vie, je me sens réellement au bord du gouffre...

_« Kyuu...Penses-tu que je serais assez fort pour tuer papa ? »_

_**« ... »**_

Elle ne me répond pas. Mais elle sait ce que je veux dire. Je le tuerais, sûrement. Mais ne vais-je pas me détruire aussi, en faisant cela ? Qui pourrait être assez fort pour tuer son père, à part Itachi, évidemment... Et encore, lui, c'est une exception...

POV de Sasuke

Je m'éloigne de Kiba pour rester un peu en retrait, pour faire le point sur mes sentiments. Naruto...J'aimerais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout. J'aimerais lui dire plein de choses. Mais je me tais et le regarde s'enfoncer dans le désespoir. Dont, j'en suis sûr, je suis la cause. Je m'en veux tellement...pour tout. Jamais je n 'aurais du réagir ainsi, quand j'ai appris tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir. Jamais je n'aurais du le laisser seul. Mais que puis-je faire, à présent ? J'ai perdu sa confiance. Il m'a comprit, quand il a su. Et je l'ai poignardé dans le dos, en défendant Kiba.

Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien les regards meurtrier que sa soeur me lance. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis suffisamment rongé par le remord comme ça. Naruto...S'il-te-plaît...Regardes-moi !

« Sasuke-san ? » Me dit une douce voix féminine, que j'identifie comme appartenant à la-dite soeur de Naruto.

« Oui Sh...Kyuubi-sama. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Ano...Pour tout dire, personne n'a jamais voulu me dire en détail ce que Naruto-n...Naruto subissait là-bas. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'il a souffert. Et il souffrira encore. Car nous portons une malédiction... »

« Une malédiction ? » Lui demandais-je, légèrement septique.

« Oh, pas une vraie. Mais nous avons appelé ainsi cette série de souffrance qui nous tombe dessus. Bref, Naruto n'a pas fini de souffrir. Mais vous savez, je crois qu'un jour, il trouvera le bonheur. Le vrai. Avec vous...Il vous aime. Vous l'avez sortit de l'Enfer, vous savez. La preuve...Il préfère souffrir encore une fois que de vous quitter. Pourtant, rien ne l'oblige à rester à Konoha. Il n'y restera d'ailleurs pas à vie. Mais pour l'instant, il reste loin de chez lui pour vous. Alors, Sasuke-san, je vous le demande...Allez-vous le suivre et l'épauler, ou retourner dans les bras de ce stupide chien en mal d'amour. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu le toucher alors qu'il avait déjà une petite amie... »

« Mais que racontes-tu ? Kiba est seul...Il est bien amoureux mais ce n'est pas réciproque, il me l'a dit. C'est pour ça...parce qu'on se comprenait... »

« Ah ? Pourtant, je l'ai vu avec une fille aux longs cheveux noirs à mon arrivée. Ils s'embrassaient. Je crois plutôt qu'il aime les hommes mais n'oser pas l'affirmer. Bref, il vous a sûrement pris pour une putain gratuite. »

Aïe...Elle sait où faire mal...Cette discussion m'aura au moins ouvert l'esprit sur une chose...Je m'en veux toujours...Mais j'en veux plus à Kiba. Mais Naruto...Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ? Il va partir ? Mais...Moi, je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés...Non. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait. Je ne peux pas le forcer à rester dans un village qu'il hait. S'il le faut vraiment ..Je le suivrais.

* * *

_**Et ceci signe la fin du chapitre 9. Maintenant que vous avez lu ça, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce que Kiba subira plus tard...XD**_

_**Kissou !**_

* * *

_Naru : Sas'ke j'taime plus !_

_Sasu : Hey ? Pourquoi ?_

_Naru : Tu sens le chien maintenant..._

_Sasu : et bah...Viens me faire sentir ton odeur alors !_

_Miss-sakurako : sans vouloir vous offenser, cette fic n'est pas un hôtel ! Attendez d'être arrivé à Yume ! Au moins là, tout le monde pourra lire !_

_Naru : Oh...Le lemon arrive bientôt alors ?_

_Miss-sakurako : ouaip ! Si t'es sage...c'est pour trèèèès bientôt._

_Naru : Un indice ?_

_Miss-sakurako : nan._

_Sasu : elle a déjà dit que c'était à Yume._

_Miss-sakurako : J'ai dit ça ? Oh m**** !_

_Naru : Chouette ! Je vais être gentil et faire l'annonce ! ...Review please ? _


	11. Chapter 10

_**Kikou minna-san ! Je sais... je suis impardonnable. ( ouille ! Pas la peine de m'envoyer vos clavier à la figure U...U ). Je m'excuse pour ce ( petit ? ) retard. Mais j'ai une excuse ! ( mouais... je sais... j'en ai toujours...). J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de travail ! Et un terrible parasite m'a infecté. Vous savez, cette chose, horrible, que l'on nomme paresse, et bien j'ai étais contaminée. ( bon d'accord, je sais que je vous ennuie avec mon monologue. )**_

_**Bon sinon : **_

_**disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Note : ( oui, encore, j'avais oublié un truc important...) Merci pour vos review !**_

* * *

__POV de Naruto

La nuit, à la fois silencieuse et bruyante, m'a toujours émerveillé. L'ambiance qui ressort de cette enveloppe noire est si paisible, si endormie. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, on peut entendre des bruits, dans cette quiétude. Des animaux, le bruit du vent sur les feuilles des arbres, la respiration des endormis. Et ainsi de suite. C'est ce que je suis en train de me dire, alors que mes compagnons de fortune s'endorment paisiblement. Ils me font confiance pour le premier tour de garde. Je prendrais aussi le dernier, par ailleurs. Cette confiance que l'on ne m'aurait pas accorder avant, je la reçois au moment où elle ne compte plus vraiment pour moi. Ou du moins, moins qu'autrefois. Ce même autrefois où je n'apercevais que le dos fin et musclé de Sasuke...

Mon regard se détourne de la vision des flammes mourantes du feu, pour se tourner vers l'Uchiwa. La vision idyllique que je vois me réchauffe intérieurement. Il semble si paisible, loin des tensions quotidiennes. Ses cheveux, si doux, caressent son visage. Ses traits sont détendus. Est-ce à cause de moi, qu'il est si tendu en journée ? J'avoue m'être maintes fois poser la question. Mais jamais je n'ai su la réponse.

Je l'entends murmurer dans son sommeil et je tends l'oreille, l'écoutant attentivement.

« Naru...Désolé... » Murmure-t-il, doucement.

J'esquisse un vrai sourire, si rare ces derniers temps. Je sais qu'il ne prononcera pas ces mots en face de moi. Mais rien que le fait de les entendre, même s'il est inconscient, m'emplis de bonheur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand je le vois bouger. Il frissonne. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid. Je crois. J'ai toujours du mal à savoir le temps. Avec une démone en moi, mon corps est toujours en ébullition.

Je m'approche de son corps et tends la main. Je n'ai qu'à serrer. Ce que je fais. Plus rien ne bouge. Plus aucuns bruits ne se fait entendre. Il n'y a que lui, dormant et sans défense, et moi, conscient et puissant. Je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps et m'éloigne, satisfait.

Sasuke ne bouge plus.

POV de Sasuke

Quelque chose réchauffe mon visage. Sûrement le soleil. J'ouvre lentement une paupière, me préparant mentalement à être ébloui, mais rien. Juste une ombre, penché au dessus de mon corps. Un souffle brûlant réchauffe ma joue. Je n'aperçois au départ qu'un rideau doré. Puis, deux perles bleues viennent compléter l'œuvre d'art, vite suivit d'une peau hâlée et de lèvres tentantes. Horriblement tentantes. Je secoue la tête. Je dois oublier. Ce n'est pas vrai. Naruto n'est pas là, devant moi, à me sourire tendrement. Non. Il doit être avec sa sœur, à m'ignorer, à me haïr... Comme pour me prouver le contraire, une douce pression s'exerce sur mes lèvres. Et comme l'imbécile que je suis, je sursaute et m'éloigne vivement. Mais contre toutes attentes, Naruto ne m'en veut pas et se rapproche de moi, finissant par m'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans mon coup, le parsemant de baisers. Je rêve. Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais le rêve cesse aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Je dévisage mon blond, redevenu sérieux.

« Plus jamais...On ne se dispute. »

Je ne réponds pas. Il n'a pas fini, je le sais. Ou plutôt, je le sens.

« Je ne veux plus que ce clébard t'approche. Compris ? »

Je me cale contre son torse. Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi câlin, aussi dépendant de sa présence ? Je ne sais plus. Et je m'en moque.

« Je sais... Qu'il m'a pris pour... une...p »

Naruto me coupe. Il ne veut visiblement pas en parler. Ce qui est, en soi, compréhensible.

« Où sont les autres ? » Je demande, remarquant soudainement le silence autour de moi. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas réveiller ? Je suis pourtant toujours sur mes gardes, attentif au moindre bruit. Même dans mon sommeil...

« Chasse et reconnaissance. On ne voulait pas te réveiller.. tu étais si... Mignon. »

Il termine sa phrase en laissant échapper un léger rire et je me rends compte que je sers toujours la veste de Naruto dans ma main gauche, tel un trésor. Je la sers toujours ? Comment est-elle arrivé là, en fait ? Comme s'il avait entendu mes questions, Naruto me répond.

« Tu semblais avoir froid alors... »

« Hum... Et... Attends ! Répète un peu ta phrase ! »

« Tu semblais... »

« Non ! Pas celle-là. Celle d'avant ! »

« Heu ? Tu étais si mignon... Mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

Je grince des dents, mécontent. Non mais, pour qui se prend-il, celui-là ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un tant soi peu adorable et bien foutu qu'il peut se permettre ce genre de remarque !

« JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-MIGNOOOON ! »

POV de Sakura

Je serrais convulsivement le fruit de la chasse dans mes mains. Pauvre petite bête... Elle n'avait pas été facile à attraper. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire _ça _! Comment pourrais-je le manger à présent ? Je jette un regard au petit corps qui pendouille lamentablement au bout de mes doigts. Je veux bien qu'elle soit démone, mais quand même... Etait-elle vraiment obligé de le mordre devant nous ?

« Vous faites encore la tête, Sakura-san ? »

Son haleine sent le sang. Pourquoi me parle-t-elle d'aussi près ?

« Vous savez, j'avais très très faim. Vous auriez peut-être préféré être à la place du lapin ? »

Ne réponds pas... Ce n'est que de la provocation...

« Rho ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle. Ce n'était qu'instinctif ! J'ai toujours agi comme ça ! »

« Etiez-vous _vraiment_ obligé de le mordre ? »

La blonde sourit. Elle a gagné cette joute verbale, elle le sait. Dieu qu'elle m'agace ! Elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, avec son côté impulsif et stupide !

« Ben oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de lapin. Et quand j'étais petite, je vivais dans la rue. Alors j'ai appris à me dérouiller comme ça, sans ustensiles. »

Dans la rue ? Quand elle était petite ? C'est vraiment une démone ? J'ai des doutes...

Naruto, qu'as-tu encore inventé ?

* * *

_**Voilà ! Sakura se doute de quelque chose, Naruto et Sasuke se reparlent comme des gens civilisés et puis... ben...J'espère que ce chapitre, plus léger que les précédents, vous a plu. A bientôt, j'espère !**_

_**Review ?**_


End file.
